Typhaine Sheridan
by S.LAFOREST
Summary: Miss Lup à l'affiche ! SiriusTyph. Comédie sentimentale. Résumé à l'intérieur
1. Prologue

**_Mon blabla :_** Bon, alors voila, cette fic part d'une idée de Miss Lup Lup' tout d'abord. J'ai gentiment, et avec son accord bien sûr, piqué son idée d'une de ses histoires "All They Need Is Love", et j'en fait la vedette de cette nouvelle fic de comédie sentimentale. J'ai mis du temps avant de me décider à poster ça, hé. Bien à toi Typh ! Je t'adore.

**_Histoire :_** Typhaine Sheridan est une jeune fille qui a tout pour plaire et déplaire. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinnaire. Un jour, un ange est envoyé pour rendre sa vie plus palpitante. Alors que celui-ci désespère de réussir sa mission, un évènement imprévu se produit : Typhaine passe la barrière de l'autre monde. Sirius/Typh.

**_Prologue : La misérable. _**(Victor Hugo j'ai pensé à toi ! )

_Typhaine Sheridan, 17 ans, étudiante banale de littérature. Ses ambitions dans la vie ? Nada, cette fille n'a strictement aucun projet et c'est uniquement parce que sa mère le lui a suggéré qu'elle se retrouve sur la voie d'un bac L. Pas de copain, malgré le joli visage qu'elle affiche, et dont le seul défaut est une paire de lunettes horriblement carrée délicatement posé sur son nez (aucun goût en plus de ça…tssss). Pas beaucoup d'amis non plus, préfère s'enfermer dans sa chambre et écouter Aznavour et Cabrel en paix. Vous comprenez où je veut en venir ? Non ? Continuons un peu alors…_

_Grande, châtain, yeux bruns, bien foutue, et tout pour plaire…sans plaire. Cercle d'amis : un certain Sam Becket, fan de musique hard-rock et lent au compteur. Alice Moule, fausse chanteuse d'Opéra qui se passionne pour les livres de reproduction animale. Venons-en au dernier personnage de la mini-troupe, quasi inexistante. Louis Bouton, amoureux incontesté de la dernière pétsse du Lycée, et fan inconditionnel de Shoubert. _

_Vous voyez toujours pas de quel genre de fille je veut parler ? Si ?Ah enfin, vous m'en voyez ravie. _

_Oui, je parle bien de la dernière cruche de ville, la pauvre fille défavorable dont presque personne ne se rend compte qu'elle existe et qui ne sait pas quoi faire de sa (misérable, soit-dit en passant) vie. Plutôt tristounet, vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait le point sur ce « fantastique » personnage, parlons de moiiiiiii. Qui suis-je ? Ou que suis-je ? Déjà, je suis morte. D'un vulgaire coup de massue très violent d'ailleurs. Il y a environ…allez, une petite centaine d'années. J'ai perdu le compte autour de 124...donc voilà, je suis un ange. Un ange déchu si vous voulez tout savoir. Moui, je suis condamnée à jouer le rôle de l'assistante de Cupidon à vrai-dire. Qui, soit-dit au passage, est affreusement antipathique ( ne croyez pas que l'amour soit toute sa vie, à cet empoté, je fait le plus gros du travail, sauf qu'aucun mortel ne s'en doute et c'est donc lui qui reçoit tous les mérites. Pfff, cruelle injustice.). Et puis bon, là, v'la que l'on m'a confié cette pauvre jeune fille et que je dois lui trouver l'amour de sa vie. Ce n'est qui n'est pas facile lorsque le personnage en question est aussi misérablement ennuyant. Mais bon, je dois faire avec, fermer ma bouche et obéir. Et pis c'est tout._

_Bon, voyons…qu'ais-je oublié ? Ah ! Oui, il faudrait peut-être que je vous parle de…l'autre monde ! Vous savez, l'imaginaire, l'irréel, le fantastique, l'excitant, j'ai nommé la magie ! Mouahaha. En fait, Typhaine n'est absolument pas une sorcière (ça vous étonne peut-être ? Meuh nonnnnn…), seulement il se trouve que notre boulette internationale aie réussie à se dénicher une autre amie, mais digne de ce nom cette fois (chose incroyable en soi, hum…) et que celle-ci est une sorcière, qui a pour nom Sasha Myre. Elle a, tout comme notre protégée, 17 ans et entamera bientôt sa dernière année dans une école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Et pour la première fois, Typhaine lui a demandé de l'accompagnée. Chose que notre magicienne a approuvé fortement, en donnant pour argument qu'elle devait « rencontrer des gens d'un nouveau milieu que l'insociabilité de la ville moldue. » …C'est c'la oui…_

_Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. _

_Typhaine, la misérable, moi le merveilleux ange protecteur, les problèmes quotidiens de l'adolescence, les lunettes carrées, la sorcière. Et ma mission dans tout ça : faire de la plus inintéressante et ennuyante jeune fille du monde, une femme fatale, armée d'une personnalité hors du commun ! _

* * *

N'hésitez absolument pas à m'envoyer un tit mess pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début, le prochain chapitre est déjà fini. J'espère que ça vous plait.

Gros Zoubis,

Eileen.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : L'Autre Monde.**_

_Non seulement, cette fille n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, mais en plus, il fallait qu'elle se coltine ses ringards d'amis toute la journée. Dure moi ? Non, juste réaliste, héhé. Quoi, vous pensez qu'un ange a toujours l'esprit de l'amour et de l'amitié ? Foutaises, y a pleins de salauds là-haut, sur les nuages. Je n'en fait absolument pas partie, comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginez, mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas vraiment une sainte non plus. Parce que je suis un ange féminin, pour préciser, mouaha. Soit dit en passant, je m'appelle Eileen. Tout simplement. J'ai préféré oublier mon nom depuis longtemps. Je ne l'aimait pas tellement. _

_Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Je suis ici, dans ce parc, perchée en haut d'un arbre, à observé notre jeune fille phénoménale, se fendre la poire avec ses faux vrais amis. Et j'en ai marre…voilà une heure que ça dure, et ils ne se sont pas décidés à décoller de leur banc décoloré. Je commence a avoir mal aux ailes…parce que j'en ai oui, en effet ; ça pour ça, on ne vous a pas menti. Mais bon, elles ne sont plus en très bonne état là, et pendent lamentablement par-dessus ma branche. Aussi invisible et immatérielle que je suis, tout le monde ne risque pas de s'en inquiéter. Pas même eux là-haut…ouin._

_Finalement, ils se décident à bouger. Mes ailes recommencent à vivre et me transportent derrière le petit groupe. Je décide de marcher un peu. Voler, c'est un peu fatiguant tout de même. Alors je les suis, de rue en rue, de boulevard en boulevard, jusqu'à une certaine boutique. Une boutique d'armes. Mais comment peut-on se passionner pour de telles choses ! Ah mon Dieu, mon cœur…mon pauvre cœur d'ange. Ils entrent silencieusement. Je me doute que ce sont plutôt les garçons qui veulent voir ces objets de la mort. Les filles n'ont pas l'air tellement emballées…me protégée se dirige alors rapidement vers la sortie après 5 minutes d'observation. _

_« Dîtes, moi je rentre chez moi. On se voit demain ? » dit-elle aux autres._

_« D'accord, à demain ! » répond la fausse diva, Alice Moule._

_C'est ça, à jamais j'espère, moi ! _

_Je suis donc ma petite ratée, qui marche lentement, lentement…baille. Tu vas avancer oui ou c'est moi qui me décide ? D'un coup de la main bien sentie, je pousse Typhaine qui se retrouve subitement projetée en avant. Surprise, elle se retourne, mais, ne pouvant me voir, elle continue son chemin, beaucoup plus vite cependant qu'auparavant. Héhé, ça marche toujours. Même Napoléon avait peur d'avoir le diable à ses trousses, tellement ça m'amusait. Ce qui m'aura valu plusieurs avertissements d'ailleurs…le pauvre roi est malencontreusement mort avant que je ne lui trouve une conquête digne de ce nom. Enfin, je suppose que tout le monde s'en fout non ? Ouais bon…_

_Je suis donc la jeune fille pendant près d'un quart d'heure. À moins qu'elle n'aie oublié où se trouve sa maison, je crois qu'elle n'a pas réellement l'intention de rentrer chez elle. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de jean, la tête, elle ne semble pas vraiment connectée à la réalité. « Un problème Houston ? ». C'est alors qu'au bout de la rue j'aperçois cette fameuse sorcière. Sasha, oui…voilà une charmante jeune fille, qui, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté là-haut, est de très bonne compagnie. Dommage qu'elle doive s'en aller pendant près d'un an. C'est là que je me demande : mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'as-t-on pas confié une sorcière ? Ce serait tellement plus mouvementé…je vais encore devoir me taper une mission extrêmement ennuyante…Dieu le maître, hein ? Aux anges les serpillières. _

_« Hé ! Typh' ! Par ici ! » crie la sorcière._

_« Salut Sasha. Que fais-tu, ici ? » demande ma protégée, en avançant vers sa seule amie « potable »._

_« Oh rien, je traînait juste avec quelques amies de mon…école. »_

_« Oh… »_

_« Viens, je vais te présenter ! » proposa alors Sasha._

_« Tu es sûre que… » hésite Typhaine. _

_« Absolument ! Dépêche-toi ! » s'écrie l'autre en la prenant par la main pour l'emmener de force._

_Elle fait alors trois pas et entre dans le premier bar qu'elle croise. _

_« Je devait allait acheter des glaces, mais le vendeur a disparu avec sa camionnette. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, je t'ai au moins trouvé toi ! » _

_« Oh oui, c'est tellement mieux. » assure ma protégée, très peu convaincue._

_« Elles sont là-bas ! »_

_Tandis qu'elle pointe de la main la dernière table du fond, j'en profite pour observer les lieux. Des vagues de fumées de clopes partout dans l'air, des bouteilles et des verres de bières qui s'entrechoquent…je suis bien chez les mortels ! Pathétique.._

_Je dirige maintenant mon regard vers les amies de la sorcière. Une rousse, plutôt jolie, et une autre brune, comme Sasha, pas mal non plus. Au premier abord, leurs têtes me convient. Maintenant, attendons de voir ce qu'il y a dans le cerveau. J'avoue que je m'ennuie un peu moins que tout à l'heure. Espérons que la conversation sera un peu plus intéressante que celle de l'autre bande de ploucs. _

_Sasha oblige Tiphaine à s'asseoir à côté de la brune et commence les présentations._

_« Alors, Typhaine, voici Sharon Barks, la brune à côté de toi. Sharon, voici Typhaine Sheridan. »_

_« Heureuse de te connaître. » sourie Sharon. _

_« Moi de même. »_

_« Et puis, la rousse, en face de toi, c'est Lily Evans. »_

_« Enchantée. » dit Lily, tout aussi gentille que sa camarade._

_« Typhaine est une amie à moi depuis presque un an. Ce n'est pas une sorcière, mais elle connaît bien notre monde, je lui raconte beaucoup de choses. Et puis, bah, Typhaine, voici des amies sorcières. Voilà. »_

_« Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrez toutes les deux. » dit ma protégée. _

_Les deux autres lui sourit. Plutôt sympathique, vraiment ! Quant je dit que les sorciers ont quelque chose de plus que les simples mortels au niveau intellectuel…_

_La conversation commence alors, et moi j'observe tout ce petit monde, assise sur le comptoir, tandis que les gens commandent sans cesse, sans le moindre soupçon d'une quelconque présence. J'avoue que je suis bien plus captivée qu'avant. En plus, il fait plus chaud ici qu'à l'extérieur, brrr. Mes pensées vagabondent donc toutes seules, et je laisse donc un peu ma protégée parler librement. Je me demande si je rencontrerai un visage familier…autant d'ici que d'en haut d'ailleurs. J'ai souvent rencontré d'autres anges en mission. Certains avaient beaucoup moins de chances que moi et essayaient de marchander un échange. Mouaha, pour rien au monde. Personnellement, le seul et véritable mortel pour qui j'ai éprouvé une quelconque affection fut un petit bonhomme de 12 ans du d'Oliver. Ce bambin n'avait pas eu une vie très facile, et sa famille vivait un enfer. J'ai réussi à le faire monter haut dans la barre du commerce et il a finalement trouvé un bon équilibre. Je me suis occupée de lui pendant près de 7 ans. Je m'en souviendrait longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il est mort, sans aucun doute, à l'époque, nous étions en 1856. Je vous demande un peu…_

_Au bout d'une heure de conversation mouvementée, les filles se lèvent finalement, et je me redresse, du haut de ma poutre au plafond, que je trouve très confortable. Elles s'embrassent et se dirigent chacune chez soi. Pour ma part je suis fatiguée maintenant, et j'ai envie de dormir. Voui, voui, ça dort un ange, il ne faut pas croire. 10 minutes plus tard, ma protégée est rentrée chez elle, se déshabille et se couche. Je me blotti dans un coin de gigantesque lit, et rabat mes ailes blanches pour m'endormir profondément._

_C'est horrible. J'ai mal à la tête, ces cloches qui sonnent, ouille…ils sont fous là-haut. C'est encore un de leur signal, celui qui dit en général « Hé oh ! Faudrait peut-être te bouger ! ». Parce que voilà plus d'une semaine que je ne fous strictement rien. Comme si je n'était jamais venue. Typhaine suit sa petite vie de minable bourgeoise, et moi je la regarde faire, sans savoir comment m'occuper d'elle. Mais je sait que j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'y mettre parce que sinon ça va chier. _

_Ma protégée se lève de sa chaise, et va ranger le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Je n'aime pas les bibliothèques. Les vieilles pies qui s'occupent de ce genre de passe-temps sont particulièrement insociables. Elle ne vivent que pour leurs foutus bouquins. Elle a mit ses lunettes pour lire…j'avoue que, là ça la rend mieux que d'habitude. Elle les met juste pour lire apparemment…peut-être grâce aux cheveux…parce que, elle a également fait un tout petit effort : au lieu de laisser ses cheveux pendouiller lamentablement sur ses épaules, elle les a attachés à l'aide d'une baguette chinoise, et quelques mèches rebellent tombent délicatement sur son visage. Cette vision de ma protégée me plait, et j'aime à penser qu'elle se comportera longtemps comme ça…mais je sait que c'est impossible puisque elle n'a attaché ses cheveux rien que pour le sens pratique de ne pas avoir les cheveux dans la figure…c'est décevant. _

_Typhaine parcours une autre rangée de livres et s'arrête finalement sur la catégorie « Roman d'amour ». Elle en sort une histoire écrite par un certain Jules Love. Au moins, elle est sentimentale. C'est déjà une victoire pour moi. Parce que, pour pouvoir faire en sorte que quelqu'un veuille croire en l'amour, c'est un parcours du combattant. Si, si c'est vrai, je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Hitler, alors bon…je disait donc, ma protégée prend le livre romantique et se rassoit pour le lire. Quant à moi, je l'observe encore et toujours, allongée sur la table, juste en face d'elle sur le ventre tout en mâchouillant une de mes plumes. C'est un petit tic que j'affectionne, même s'il n'y a rien de joyeux à s'arracher les plumes…comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en attendant, je décide de m'intéresser un peu plus à ce qu'aime ma protégée. Oui, je sait lire à l'envers, ça vous épate hein ?_

_« Pauline était une jeune fille de 15 ans, une adolescente normale en soi et donc préoccupée autant que ses copines par les garçons. Cependant, pour son propre cas, ses relations amoureuses avaient été jusqu'alors plutôt désastreuses. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait marre et aurait souhaitée plus que tout rencontrer le garçon de ses rêves…enfin, elle l'avait rencontré bien sûr, mais lui, ne semblait pas vraiment s'apercevoir de son existence et cela la chagrinait parfois, mais il fallait aussi qu'elle veuille bien se bouger elle-même. Si… »_

_Elle tourne la page. Touchant de naïveté adolescente son histoire. Mais innocent tout plein. D'un côté, le fait que Typhaine soit une littéraire assidue est un point positif. Encore faut-il qu'elle sache quoi en faire pour sa vie future…je sent que, malgré les apparences, ma protégée peut tout à fait être quelqu'un de plus intéressant que la fille qu'elle est maintenant. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je commence à m'attacher à cette jeune fille, si pleine de talent que je suis seule à voir. La voilà là, avec ses lunettes rondes et son air innocent tandis qu'elle lit ce livre émouvant façon Shakespeare. Tout gentiment, je lui souffle alors ce souffle. Celui de la pureté d'un ange que l'affection humaine atteint. Ma protégée lève la tête mais, bien sûr, ne voit rien. Elle se remet à sa lecture, ignorant que maintenant, je la suivrait partout…_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Mais pas pour ma protégée. Non en fait c'est le jour de la rentrée des classes sorcières de sa copine, Sasha. Je me répète mais, j'aimerait beaucoup que Typhaine soit une sorcière ; mais vu que ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, je vais faire avec et construire une belle vie à cette pauvrette que j'aime de plus en plus (**NDA :**_ là vous, voyez, je me voit très bien à la place de cet ange, héhé, je t'adore ma Miss Lup !). _Alors bon, comme ma protégée le lui avait demandé, elle ira l'accompagnée à la gare d'où son train l'emmènerait vers sa fameuse école. Pour le moment, nous sommes le matin, il est 9 h 30 et Typhaine s'apprête à rejoindre son amie car ledit train partait à 11 h 00. Puis, ensuite sa vie banale reprendrait, et je devrait faire de mon mieux. Et puis, bons, les cloches dans ma tête sonnent de plus en plus fort maintenant lorsqu'elles se manifestent, et c'est très désagréable, alors comprenez-moi. _

_Typhaine termine de se préparer et se dépêche d'aller embrasser ses parents avant de quitter la maison en coup de vent, mon ombre invisible volant sur ses traces. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés devant la demeure, impressionnante, de Sasha. Ma protégée sonne et une douce voix lui permet d'entrer, la porte étant entrouverte. Une tornade humaine fonce alors droit sur elle et l'enlace fortement._

_« J'était très impatiente ! Je suis ravie que tu viennes. Comme j'aurait aimé que nous soyons du même monde… »_

_« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance, malheureusement, de connaître ce bonheur magique. » dit amèrement Typhaine._

_« Je suis sûre que tu auras d'autres passions dans ta vie, peut-être plus passionnantes que la magie. » lui assure son amie._

_« Mouais… »_

_« Bon, viens, mes parents sont presque prêts, ensuite on y va. » déclara Sasha._

_Arrivées dans le (très grand !) salon de la demeure, ma protégée salue les parents de son amie, qui finissent quelques petites affaires, et, apercevant alors le hibou de son amie, s'en approche et lui caresse doucement la tête. Le volatile émet ce que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de ronronnement. Elle observe un peu la bibliothèque qui se trouve en face d'elle. _

_« Des livres ont étés rajoutés, non ? » demanda ma protégée à son amie._

_« Oui. » répond-t-elle. « Ma mère aime beaucoup la lecture et elle achète souvent des bouquins de magie, histoire de se cultiver un peu plus. »_

_« Je voit… » répond Typhaine, en regardant amoureusement les livres._

_« Nous sommes prêts ! » résonne la voix Madame Myre._

_5 minutes plus tard, nous sommes en route pour la gare. Ma protégée et sa copine bavardent, encore, et toujours…il faut dire qu'elles ne se reverront pas avant longtemps. Bien sûr, il y aura les vacances mais peut-être Sasha voudra-t-elle rester dans son château. Quoi qu'il en soit, je resterai seule avec Typhaine et sa bande de ploucs. Il leur faudrait un ange à eux aussi…s'ils n'en ont pas déjà un. Bref, je penserai plus tard, pour le moment je préfère profiter du vent du haut de mon toit de voiture, héhé._

_Une demi-heure de trajet après (je commençait à en avoir marre de ce vent, moi…) nous voici arrivés à destination. Tout le monde se met alors à chercher la bonne voie parce qu'il y a tellement de gens qu'on ne voit pas très clair, il faut dire. De poutre en poutre, moi, je ne perd personne dans cet amas d'humain. Je suis pas à pas (vol par vol) ma protégée qui suite son ami et ses parents. Soudainement, après quelques bonds, je sent une odeur de pâtisserie. Dieu sait que j'aime ça…oups, pardon mon seigneur. Je disait donc, j'adore les gâteaux de nos jours ! Tellement que, perturbée, je n'aperçois pas totalement la prochaine poutre…sur le coup, je n'ai plus la capacité de l'immatérialité et je me la prend en plein dans le ventre. Je tombe lamentablement sur le sol. Ouille…pour le première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai mal. Me voilà maintenant au pieds de ma protégée. Je reconnaît ses chaussures kaki…_

_Péniblement, je me relève, et me dépêche de récupérer mon immatérialité. Les gens passent à travers moi comme des fantômes. Ou plutôt, JE leur passe au travers. Je remarque alors que tout le monde s'est arrêté. Devant un mur…je voit. Juste entre les voix 9 et 10. Bon, c'est bien beau mais…qu'est-ce qu'on fous là ? _

_« Bon, nous voici arrivés… » dit alors Monsieur Myre._

_Pardon ?_

_« Oui… » répond Sasha. « Il me reste 20 minutes, on peut discuter un peu avant que je n'y aille. »_

_Je voit…quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? _

_« D'accord… » dit ma protégée. « Mais, tes amis vont t'attendre, non ? »_

_« Oh ne t'en fait pas, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. »_

_Blanc…bon…il commence à faire froid…non pas que puisse particulièrement sentir le froid, mais je m'inquiète pour ma protégée, moi. C'est que je l'aime quoi, hé._

_« Et…ça se passe comment là-bas ? C'est grand ? » demande-t-elle, tandis que les parents de Sasha s'en vont faire un tour._

_« Oh oui ! Il y a beaucoup de salle de classe. Les salle communes, où sont regroupées chaque maison, sont très belles. Enfin, je n'ai vu que la mienne mais je me doute un peu pour les autres. Et puis, il y a tellement de secrets là-bas, tellement d'endroits à explorer. »_

_« Tu dois bien t'amuser…et ça doit être plus facile que les études que j'ai… » dit Typhaine, d'un ton sec._

_Elle est très dégoûtée de ne pas être elle aussi une sorcière, je le voit. Mais je peut très bien lui prouver qu'on peut faire sa vie sans la magie. Enfin…_

_« J'aurait aimé que tu puisse venir avec moi… » déclare Sasha._

_« Mais malheureusement, le hasard fait bien les choses, tu vois… »_

_« C'est ma dernière année ici. Après, si tu veux on pourra toujours garder un bon contact. Si tu veux, on pourrait habiter ensemble, et puis je te montrerai tout ce que je sait. »_

_« Oui…on pourrait, en effet. » répond ma protégée._

_Son amie lui sourit et la prend dans ses bras. C'est là qu'un son particulièrement perçant vient crever la chaleureuse atmosphère._

_« SASHA ! »_

_La concernée se détache de son amie et regarde autour d'elle. Elle aperçoit alors, à sa droite, au loin, deux garçons, avec un chariot chacun, qui s'avancent vers elle. L'un est brun, grand, plutôt joli garçon, tandis que l'autre à une chevelure cendrée, à peu près la même taille que son ami, et également charmant. Lorsque ils sont devant moi, je remarque directement la couleur de leurs yeux. J'ai appris là-haut que la couleur des yeux pouvait vous en apprendre beaucoup sur une personne. Là, en l'occurrence, leur couleur me plut. Le brun avait des yeux gris. Très perturbant, c'est une couleur rare, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de voir des personnes l'ayant. L'autre, quant à lui, à un regard assez profond, couleur miel, tendance dorée. Tandis que j'observe nos deux nouveaux venus, du haut (oui j'aime bien la hauteur) du chariot qui transporte la valise de Sasha, celle-ci commence les présentations._

_« Salut vous deux. Mhm, laissez-moi vous présentez une très bonne amie à moi. Ce n'est pas une sorcière, mais elle connaît un peu notre petit monde. Elle s'appelle Typhaine. _

_« Joli. » commente le brun, en s'appuyant sur son chariot, d'un air tout à fait dégager. « J'aime bien. »_

_« Merci. » répond timidement ma protégée._

_« Et Typhaine, voici Sirius, le brun, et l'autre, c'est Remus. » termine Sasha._

_« Ravi de te connaître. » dit l'autre garçon, Remus._

_« Moi de même. » répond ma protégée._

_Tandis que Sirius place son chariot juste devant le mur où, apparemment, nos magiciens sont censés passés pour accéder à leur école, il commence à bavarder avec ma Typhaine. Je m'approche doucement et d'un coup d'aile me pose à côté du garçon, sur sa valise et écoute attentivement, pendant que le dénommé Remus entame une discussion avec Sasha. _

_« Alors, tu as quel âge, Typhaine ? » demande-t-il._

_« 17 ans… » répond nerveusement ma protégée sous le regard perçant de son interlocuteur._

_« Et tu fais quoi dans ta vie ? » demande-t-il encore en s'asseyant à côté de moi, sans pour autant, bien sûr, s'apercevoir de ma présence. _

_« Heu…ben, je fais des études littéraires. »_

_« Tu veux être écrivain ? »_

_« Ben, je sait pas trop en fait…peut-être. »_

_« Tu écris parfois ? »_

_« Oui, beaucoup même. »_

_« Tu as quelques écrits là sur toi ? »_

_« Heu, non, je n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça… »_

_« Ce n'est rien, je pourrait toujours demander à Sasha tes paperasses, vu que vous êtes copines, vous allez sûrement vous voir pendant les vacances ? »_

_« Sans doute… »_

_« Et sinon, tu as des frères et sœurs ? »_

_« Non… »_

_« Tu habites où ? »_

_« Bien, Londres. »_

_« Je ne te saoule pas avec mes questions ? »_

_« Je…heu, non ! Non, non. »_

_« Tu n'es pas très bavarde… » fait remarquer le garçon. _

_« Ben, j'ai pas vraiment, l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à moi comme ça. Surtout quand on vient à peine de se rencontrer. » répond ma protégée avec un petit sourire qui disparaît presque aussitôt._

_« Je voit…c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas une sorcière, je suis sûr qu'on se serait bien entendu et que tu aurais été une bonne élève. »_

_« Peut-être… » _

_« Et tu te rappelle de mon prénom là ? »_

_« Sirius…j'ai vu ce prénom en classe. C'est une constellation, hein ? Celle du chien. »_

_« Tout juste. Tu aimes bien les étoiles ? »_

_« Assez, oui. »_

_« Et tu aimes la mienne ? » demande le jeune avec un petit sourire._

_« Oui, le nom est joli. C'est un nom latin, et j'aime beaucoup les noms latins. Remus aussi est latin d'ailleurs. »_

_« Mais tu préfère le mien n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Tu ne serait pas un peu modeste ? » demande alors ma protégée avec un nouveau sourire, plus franc._

_« Oh, si peu… » répond l'autre en lui rendant son sourire. _

_Bon…bon départ. Dommage que ces deux personnes là ne pourront pas continuer leur joyeuse discussion, parce que l'heure tourne, mes amis. Je me lève de mon siège-valise, et vint me poster aux côtés de Sasha, à qui je fait vivement lever la tête vers l'horloge. _

_« Bon sang, il est 11 h 00 dans 5 minutes ! Vite ! »_

_Panique à bord, tutut ! Dans la confusion, Sasha appelle ses parents, les embrasse vite fait, et les jeunes commencent à s'activer. Typhaine, un peu nerveuse, vint se placer à côté de la valise de Sirius, et je ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il se passe à ce moment-là dans la confusion, toujours est-il qu'elle arrive je ne sait trop comment à s'emmêler les pieds dans la bandoulière traînante des bagages. Je la voit perdre l'équilibre et basculer vers le mur. C'est la fin. Elle va s'exploser la tête ! Je me précipite, et sur le coup, un objet non-identifié ma passe subitement devant les yeux, et je perd de nouveau mon immatérialité. Et au lieu de sauver ma protégée comme je l'aurait voulu, je l'écrase un peu plus vers le mur de sa mort…et passe au travers ! J'atterris brutalement sur le sol. Je vois 36 chandelles et met un certain à reprendre mes esprits. Toujours positionnée sur le ventre, j'aperçois devant moi, étalée elle aussi sur le sol, Typhaine, qui visiblement à du mal à s'y retrouver. _

_Ayant recalculer quelques pages de mon cerveau, je retrouve mon immatérialité et me relève rapidement. Le décor a radicalement changé. Je vois maintenant devant moi un gros train rouge. Bon, attendez, il faut que j'examine tout ça. Je viens de traverser un mur, avec ma protégée, qui est réservé aux sorciers. Erreur…Typhaine n'est pas une sorcière ! Il y a quelque chose d'anormal là…je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder un peu plus sur la question, que je voit les trois autres magiciens attraper un peu n'importe comment ma protégée pour la traîner dans le train. Je m'empresse de suivre le mouvement. Je me glisse derrière eux juste avant la fermeture des portes du train, qui commence à démarrer. Il y a alors un blanc dans le couloir entre les 4 jeunes…jusqu'à ce que ma protégée s'évanouisse lamentablement sur le sol. Je roule des yeux. Maintenant, il va falloir faire avec. Ma petite Typh doit avoir quelques petits dons cachés, finalement. Je crois que je vais aimer cette mission, mouaha._

_Voilà près d'un quart d'heure que ma protégée n'a point ouvert les yeux, allongée sur une banquette du dernier compartiment. Je me suis installée dans la porte-bagage, où j'ai remarqué que les valises des 3 sorciers sont miraculeusement apparus. Je ne suis pas bien grosse va. Les autres discutent._

_« C'est un phénomène que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant et je suis sûre que Typhaine n'a jamais eu aucun rapport avec la magie. » argumente Sasha._

_« Je sait que notre monde est peuplé de toutes sortes de merveilles, mais là, ça dépasse l'irréel. » commente Sirius._

_« Il doit y avoir une explication. » assure Remus._

_« Il n'y en a pas toujours, tu sais. » répond son ami._

_« Bon, écoutez, on ne connaît rien là-dessus hein, le ministère aura sûrement une meilleure explication. Alors pour le moment, on l'amène à Dumbledore, puisqu'il est directeur de l'école alors… » coupe Sasha. _

_Les deux autres se taisent et tous observent alors ma protégée curieusement. Vous voulez pas la déshabiller non plus ! Raaah, stop ces coups d'œil ! Surtout le brun là, il a un regard très perturbant je trouve, pour ma part. Je viens m'asseoir sur le sol, devant ma protégée. J'aimerait bien la cachée de ce regard, mais apparemment, c'est la volonté qui manque. Je déploie mes ailes, anxieuse…_

_

* * *

_

Talantantan ! Review ?

Zoubis,

Eileen.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur (crevée) :**_ Waaaw, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver, . C'est le chapitre le plus chiannnt que j'aie fait. Enfin, non pas totalement, je l'aime bien quand même, ça va de soi. Mais bon, il me plait moins parce qu'il est celui qu'on pourrait qualifier de fondation pour l'histoire. Bref, le voici. Merci des reviews. Je signale au passage que j'ai repris mon LJ et que je répondrait donc au reviews, un jour avant de poster chaque nouveau chapitre. Je vous tiendrait au courant de tout le tralala de mes fics (ainsi que de ma ptite vie merdique et mes délires ) Ah et j'aime toujours autant ma ptite (mais très grande) Typhaine, pour qui est cette fic . Cheese ma poule.

Bizouuuux.

_**Chapitre 2 : Une autre route.**_

_Espèce d'empoté. Les gens d'aujourd'hui hein, plus aucun tac. Surtout les mecs. Après un voyage somnolant dans le train, voici que 2 nouveaux personnages viennent de faire leur apparition. Un petit gars tout timide, apparemment appelé Peter et un gros prétentieux à lunettes (je sait, Typhaine aussi à des lunettes…) qui se voit maintenant en train d'observer ma protégée comme une bête curieuse du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt. En fait, nous sommes dans une sorte d'infirmerie. Ma misérable n'a toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits. Elle doit manquer de sommeil, si vous voulez mon avis. Bref…elle dort toujours, dans un lit, et ce sale binoclard du nom de James si j'ai bien compris, penché au-dessus d'elle, tel un danseur de classique, ne me plaît pas du tout du tout du tout. _

_J'ai eu rapidement le temps de faire le tour de quelques représentants de cette école. Une espèce de cinglée pour infirmière, qui tient tellement à la santé de ses patients qu'elle en donnerai sa chair, un directeur qui se prend pour la science infuse pure et dure, une co-directrice liftée au chignon, et quelques gamins mal élevés qui ne peuvent s'empresser de jeter un coup d'œil sur une pauvre jeune fille en perdition. Oui perdition, parfaitement. Maintenant qu'elle est ici, ma protégée n'aura pas tellement le choix. Si elle possède un quelconque don, elle devra l'exploiter…dans cette école. D'un côté, ce serait tellement plus palpitant pour moi, hihi. Mais d'un autre…est-ce qu'elle réussira à vivre dans un tel monde ? Débarquer, comme ça, sans rien connaître d'autre que l'habituel trinitrin quotidien d'un mortel normal. Vous parlez d'un changement…_

_« Mhm… »_

_Mhm ? Aha ! On dirait que ma protégée sort de ses vapeurs. Prostrée sur la table de chevet juste à côté, j'observe d'un œil critique James, qui se penche un peu plus sur Typhaine. Elle bat des paupières…« oui, tu peux le faire, tu peux ! » Elle commence à ouvrir les yeux… « on y est presque ! » Elle finit par voir la lumière du jour. « Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! » Je ne suis pas tellement étonnée de la voir sursauter tel un singe lorsqu'elle aperçoit les yeux de l'autre imbécile. Elle se redresse vivement sur son oreiller tandis qu'il recule, pour aller se placer à côté de Sirius (ze 'l'aime bien celui-là, par contre). La jeune fille se frotte les yeux et cherche désespérément ses lunettes. Bonne âme que je suis, je les pousse discrètement vers elle. Elle les attrape et les pose vivement sur son nez. Son regarde commence alors à vagabonder partout. Elle s'attarde un instant sur chaque personne présente dans la pièce. À gauche, un grand barbu qui ne semble pas connaître les rasoirs, à côté, un type tout maigre qui ne connaît pas la dernière marque de shampoings en rayon, une infirmière dont la ride inquiète se creuse de plus en plus profondément à mesure qu'elle observe la protégée, une vieille femme a lunettes, nos trois autres ados du quai et…deux autres garçons qui sont venus s'ajouter au lot. _

_« Bonjour. » dit le barbu, tout sourire._

_« Qui êtes-vous ! Où suis-je ! » s'écrie alors Typhaine en reculant tellement en haut de sont lit, qu'elle s'en retrouve assise sur son oreiller. _

_Ça y est, la crise de panique commence. C'est typique de tout mortel ça. Mes ailes commencent à frissonner. _

_« Calmez-vous mademoiselle, nous allons tout vous expliquez. » continue le barbu, en s'approchant._

_« Restez où vous êtes ! » _

_Le vieux stop net sa course. Et essaie néanmoins d'avancer encore._

_« HA ! »_

_Stop encore. Bouge un pied._

_« Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger ! » s'écrie ma protégée._

_Elle saute au bas de son lit et va se réfugier loin au fond de la salle contre une armoire. Le souffle court, elle semble enfin reconnaître Sasha, la seule personne qu'elle connaisse ici. Elle tourne vivement la tête vers elle._

_« Où sommes-nous ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui sont ces gens ? »_

_« Laisse-nous t'expliquer, viens t'asseoir. »_

_Quelque peu tremblante, Typhaine secoue négativement la tête._

_« Dis-moi maintenant, là. Je ne bougerai pas ! »_

_« Très bien…bon écoute-moi bien. Voilà, il y a eu un petit…imprévu. Voilà, tu as…comment dire…trébuché, et…tu es…passé de l'autre côté. »_

_« De…de l'autre côté ? » répète Typhaine, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre._

_« Sur le quai du Hogwarts Express. » répond simplement son amie._

_« …je…je suis…dans…ton école ? » s'étonne ma protégée._

_« Eh bien, oui. » _

_Typhaine ne dit plus mot. Elle regarde Sasha, horrifiée. « La science » décide d'ouvrir la bouche._

_« Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cet établissement. Je suppose que vous vous demandez comment vous avez pu atterrir ici ? »_

_Mais…MAIS BIEN SÛR, ESPECE DE censuré On veut savoir ! _

_Ma protégée hoche timidement la tête et le vieux reprend la parole._

_« Eh bien, en théorie, vous n'êtes pas une sorcière… »_

_Waaaaaw…_

_« Mais voilà : vous avez passé la barrière, normalement réservée aux sorciers. Vous auriez du vous assommez sur le mur, mais non ; vous êtes passée. Et ceci n'est possible que si vous possédez une seule petite parcelle de magie en vous. »_

_« Et ça veut dire… » commence ma protégée._

_« Que tu es une sorcière ! » s'écria joyeusement James Potter (grrrr). _

_« Ahhh vous ! Sortez ! Tous les élèves, dehors ! » s'écria la vieille au chignon. « Sauf Miss Myre. »_

_Ils ne se le font pas dire deux fois, et décampent tous rapidement. Bon débarras. _

_« Vous allez bien ? » demande le directeur, voyant que ma protégée ne réagit plus. _

_« …je…je voudrais comprendre un peu mieux…comment… »_

_« Est-ce possible ? J'ai peut-être une explication. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de mes dires. Alors voilà je pense que vous avez du talent depuis longtemps mais, à priori, quelque chose nous a échappé. Nous n'avons pas détecté vos pouvoirs, ni vos…ondes magiques. »_

_« Et…ça arrive souvent ? »_

_« Non au contraire, c'est très rare, d'autres directeurs avant moi en ont connus mais pour moi, vous êtes la première. J'avoue donc ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus. C'est un problème peu étudié vu que pas très répandu… » dit 'La science '._

_« Alors…je suis…enfin, j'ai quelques…dons ? » demande ma protégée. _

_« Je puis vous l'assurez. » sourit le directeur. « Maintenant, voulez-vous revenir dans votre lit, vous resterez ici encore une petite journée, le temps d'organiser un peu votre…arrivée précipitée. Miss Myre est, si je l'en croit, une très bonne amie à vous ; c'est une chance. Elle se chargera de vous expliquez comment fonctionne le système ici, et vous fera visiter…si tout ça ne l'embête pas, bien sûr. » ajoute-il en jetant un œil vers Sasha._

_« Bien sûr que non, professeur. » assure Sasha. _

_« Bien, je vais vous laissez aux bons soins de notre infirmière, Mme Pomfresh. Demain après-midi normalement, vous pourrez accédez à vos appartements. »_

_« Elle ne sera pas dirigée vers une des 4 maisons ? » s'étonne Sasha._

_« J'ai bien peur que non. Son retard est bien trop important et elle ne pourrait pas suivre de cours normaux. »_

_Y a rien de normal ici, à la base…_

_« Elle aura des cours particuliers par un professeur que nous enverra sans doute le ministère. Mais d'abord, il faut demander tout ça à vos parents, Miss Sheridan. » dit le vieux en se tournant vers Typhaine. _

_« Heu…oui… »_

_« Je les ferait venir ici dès demain. En attendant, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ce soir, le professeur Mcgonagal ici présent se chargera de les prévenir. Avez-vous des questions ? »_

_« N-non…non, non… » répond ma protégée, encore quelque peu déboussolée._

_« Bon eh bien, nous allons vous laissez. Reposez-vous bien. »_

_« Merci…professeur. » remercie ma protégée._

_Une minute plus tard, il ne reste plus dans la salle Sasha, Typhaine, et moi. Enfin, moi je ne compte pas en fait, hin…presque immédiatement, une tornade humaine arrive pour déposer 4 garçons qui se mettent à harceler Typhaine de questions. Grrr. Je vise le type à lunettes, à un mètre de moi, tend le bras et l'envoie valser ailleurs. Et pis, comme une circuit de dominos, il met à terre tous les autre garçons. Bien fait, hihi, je suis FIERE ! Si après, on dit là-haut que je ne m'occupe pas de mes protégés…ils se relèvent douloureusement, tandis que Sasha est pliée de rire, et que Typhaine sourit gentiment… Gentiment…gentiment ! Cette fille-là est bien TROP gentille justement…_

_« Bon, laissez-là tranquille les gars, elle ne vous connaît même pas… »_

_« Moi elle me connaît ! » dit Sirius avec un grand sourire._

_Je tourne la tête vers le jeune homme et le dévisage longuement. Beau, plutôt sympathique…pourquoi ne pas essayer de le caser avec ma Typh' ? Enfin, d'abord il faudrait que j'en sache plus sur lui…j'irais le suivre un jour tiens, hinhin…en attendant, ma protégée lui rend son sourire, et…rougis quelque peu…intéressant, sortons le calepin imaginaire._

_« Elle connaît aussi Remus. »_

_« Oui, oui, vite fait. » dit Sasha. _

_« Bon eh bien présente-nous. »_

_« Vous vous présenterez plus tard. » dit une voix dure et sévère. _

_Tout le monde se retourne vers l'infirmière qui à décidé de rajouter son grain de sel. Désolée mais je ne l'entend pas de cette oreille… 'alors maintenant, vous allez retournez dans votre bureau et laissez ces jeunes tranquilles.' Ça marche. Aucun humain ne résiste aux ordres des anges. Ou ptet le vieux barbu… Quoiqu'il en soit, l'infirmière change soudain de tête et s'en retourne vers son bureau. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Cependant, tout le monde la regarde s'en aller avec des yeux en forme de soucoupe. Soyez contents, ce sera pas comme ça tous les jours pour tout le monde…_

_« Pfff, elle a dut se prendre un coup sur la tête. » dit James. _

_« Ouais, ouais, reprenons. » lance Sirius. « Je disais donc : présente-nous ! »_

_« Mais laissez-là ! » soupire Sasha._

_« Non. » dit ma protégée. _

_Tout le monde se tourne vers elle._

_« Heu…je veut dire…ils ne me dérangent pas. »_

_« Sûre ? Sinon, je peux les dégager. » assure Sasha ( dehors le binoclard, dehors !)._

_« Ah bah voilà une belle façon de traiter ses amis. » s'insurge Sirius._

_« Y a pas à dire, c'est du propre. » rie le timide Peter. _

_« Non, je t'assure. » répond ma protégée à son amie._

_« Ohhh d'accord : bon, tu connais Sirius, Remus. Le type aux lunettes, là, c'est James Potter et à côté Peter Pettigrew. Ce sont…mes copains ! De près ou de loin, je sais pas, haha, mais, ce sont des bons gars, va. »_

_« De près, c'est parfait. » affirme Sirius en s'approchant._

_« Aha, sois gentil, va jouer ailleurs. » dit Sasha, en s'écartant. _

_« Recalé. » se moque James._

_« Les gars, désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais il faudrait peut-être bien aller en cours. »_

_« Ouais, allez on y va. » dit Peter._

_« À plus tard. » dit Sasha._

_« Yep, à plus tard…salut Typh' ! » dit Sirius, en sortant, suivi des autres._

_« Il commence déjà les familiarités, lui. » dit Sasha, roulant les yeux, amusée néanmoins._

_« Il est plutôt gentil. » dit ma protégée._

_« Très excité aussi… » appuya Sasha en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. « Mais pour en revenir à toi…tu vas bien ? »_

_« …je…je ne sais pas comment réagir. Il faut que je voit ça avec mes parents…je suis perdue…et fatiguée… »_

_« Dors alors, je reviendrait demain, sûrement avec le directeur et pis, si t'es assez reposée, vous en parlerez avec tes parents. Enfin, voilà, quoi, vous verrez tout ça. Aie confiance en Dumbledore, c'est un bon directeur. »_

_Ma protégée ne peut que sourire faiblement et Sasha lui souhaite de beaux rêves avant de sortir. Ma protégée se couche et s'endors rapidement. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'ennui, scotchée sur la table de nuit à jouer avec de petites auréoles miniatures explosives, je décide aussi de piquer un somme. Je fait apparaître un magnifique nuage moelleux et m'installe dessus, suspendue au-dessus du lit de Typhaine. Et puis…après…j'irai.. j…zzzzzzzzzzzz…_

_°O°_

_Je m'étend paresseusement sur mon nuage, alors que la nuit vient juste de tomber. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma protégée. Elle dors toujours. Et moi, je ne ressens pas l'envie de dormir autant qu'elle…je décide donc d'aller faire un tour, d'inspecter les lieux. Le nuage se meurt et je me dirige vers une fenêtre, que j'ouvre d'un coup d'aile, et m'envole dehors, laissant le vent la refermer derrière moi, silencieusement. _

_L'air bat fort sur moi, et je décide d'aller me poser sur le haut d'une grande tour. Je commence à regarder attentivement ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Je me rend alors nettement compte de l'énorme superficie qu'englobe l'enceinte de cette école. Un lac gigantesque à perte de vue, un château plus qu'immense et une forêt si noire qu'on en frissonne d'avance. Mais je n'aime pas tellement cette atmosphère de ténèbres…je bouge de nouveau et m'efforce de trouver une quelconque entrée. Après avoir fait un peu le tour, je trouve finalement un petit ponton, qui relie deux tours l'une à l'autre, et j'y descend, afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'une d'elle, et regagner le cœur du château. Je me retrouve alors en plein couloir. Tout est désert, pas un seul bruit ne règne. Je marche lentement et continue de longer ces longs corridors dont les murs sont recouverts de toutes sortes de tableaux, qui, parfois, me regardent curieusement à la lueur des torches enflammées. Un petit chevalier, du nom de catogan je crois, m'a même mise au défi de l'affronter en duel. Ne nous étonnons pas de voir une quelconque once de défaillance mentale ensuite chez le personnel…_

_Je continue presque toute la nuit ma visite touristique. J'entre dans des salles de classes, visite des tours, et même certains bureaux de professeurs, ainsi qu'une gigantesque salle remplie de longues tables. Sûrement la salle à manger…_

_Par contre, ce que je voudrais également, ce serait voir les fameuses salle communes…malheureusement, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien. Il faut dire, c'est tellement vaste. Et puis, maintenant, j'en ai marre. Je décide de retourner à l'infirmerie. Ouais…mais comment retrouver le chemin ! Je parcours de nouveau le château pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de finalement retrouver le lieu où dors ma chère Typhaine. Je décide, pour le reste de la nuit, de dormir à nouveau. Allez va, ça ne me fera pas de mal. _

_°O°_

_Les premiers rayons du soleil m'irradient totalement et je me lève avec une rapidité incontestée. Je retrouve, après avoir un peu profité du calme de la nuit, entièrement mes esprits et regarde autour de moi. Ma protégée est en train de se réveiller. À ce moment-là, une tornade humain déboule dans la pièce et voici que l'infirmière se plante-là, devant elle, un flacon de sirop à la main. _

_« Ha, vous vous réveillez, parfait. » dit-elle, un brin de sadisme dans la voix, selon moi. _

_« Mh ? » fait Typhaine, encore dans les vapes. _

_C'est alors que la cinglée en blouse blanche pose la sirop sur la table de chevet, l'attrape fermement par les épaules, et la redresse en eux temps, trois mouvements. Presque choquée, ma protégée se réveille complètement et observe l'infirmière bizarrement, les bras repliés sur elle, comme pour se protéger. Quant à moi, je vais m'accroupir à l'autre bout du lit, histoire d'avoir une vue en direct sur ses pratiques un tantinet douteuses…_

_« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de boire ceci. » reprend l'infirmière en attrapant le sirop et en sortant une cuiller de sa poche. _

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Typhaine, en s'éloignant un peu. _

_« Rien qui ne puisse vous faire du mal. » assure la sadique. _

_« Vraiment…? Je peux aisément m'en passer, je crois… »_

_« Taratata. Il suffit, avalez. » dit gentiment, mais fermement l'infirmière, en lui tendant une cuiller pleine de sirop._

_« … »_

_Sans prévoir ce qui allait se passer, j'observe l'infirmière pincer le nez de ma protégée et lui ouvrir de fait la bouche pour lui enfouir la cuiller. Pis, elle lui maintiens la mâchoire, tête renversée, pour être sûre qu'elle déglutisse. _

_« Voilà qui est génial. » dit l'infirmière, satisfaite, un énorme sourire traversant son visage. « Vous ne devrez pas manger pendant une petite heure. »_

_« … »_

_« Je vous laisse, maintenant. Ce midi, vous aurez une deuxième cuiller. »_

_Et elle s'en va. Je regarde ma protégée qui commence à tourner au cramoisi. Elle se laisse alors retomber au fond de son lit, toute enveloppée dans sa couverture, comme une malade à l'agonie. Je me rapproche alors d'elle, et, comme je l'avait déjà fait auparavant, je lui envoie un souffle d'air pur made in Angel. Mais cette fois-ci, je le fais plus pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les pommes en fait. J'ouvre mentalement une fenêtre, pour laisser passer également l'air de dehors. Ma protégée semble peu à peu aller mieux. Pis, elle commence à se rendormir. Bon, ça lui fera du bien. Surtout pour affronter la suite de la journée. Ses parents ne tarderons pas à arriver… _

_°O°_

_Midi. Ma petite Typhaine est en train de manger, tandis que moi je m'amuse avec les poupées de Dieu et Satan. J'espère qu'ils ne me voient pas là-haut, sinon je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'on va m'envoyer dans la tronche…j'observe les deux poupées se battrent sauvagement ; Satan, avec sa fourche et ses cornes ; Dieu, avec son auréole et ses éclairs, il nous la fait à l'amazone. Niéhé, j'espère que ce foutu diable va gagner. Dieu m'en a tellement fait baver que j'aimerait bien le voir s'aplatir un jour. Je voit ainsi Satan lui trouer le ventre de sa fourche. L'esprit du bien lui fait alors avaler sa si belle auréole, et lui plante un éclair dans la gorge…je voit de la paille voler et le diable s'effondrer. Dommage…faut croire que le bien gagne toujours, en fait. C'est nul…Dieu s'est mis à danser. De rage, j'écrase la poupée de ma main gauche ; elle ne tarde pas à se volatiliser, tout comme Satan…_

_VLOUM !_

_Au bruit, je fais un bond d'au moins deux mètres, et atterris de l'autre côté du lit de Typhaine, qui s'est stoppé net alors qu'elle allait avaler une bouchée de viande. Je vois débouler Sirius, accompagné de Sasha._

_« BONJOUR ! » dit le jeune homme en sautant presque sur le lit, faisant ainsi voler de la sauce. _

_« Calme-toi » dit Sasha, l'œil critique. _

_Elle observe Typhaine qui tente de redonner un bon équilibre à son plateau et ouvre la bouche._

_« Ca va ? » _

_« Très bien oui. » répond la jeune fille. _

_« Normalement, tes parents arrivent bientôt non ? »_

_« Ben, aujourd'hui… » _

_« D'accord…ben on va te laisse, j'était venue voir comment tu te portais aujourd'hui et cet imbécile (elle désigne Sirius, tout souriant ) m'a rejoint en route. Allez, on y va. Bonne chance, tu me fera savoir ce qu'il s'est décide. Si tu dois repartir, j'aimerait pouvoir te dire au revoir. »_

_« Ok. Je te tiendrait au courant… » répond ma protégée. _

_Sasha serre la main et embrasse ma protégée, pis emmène Sirius, en le traînant presque (« moi aussi je veux faire un bisouuuu ! ») et Typhaine se retrouve à nouveau seule…enfin, pas totalement je suis là mais ça, elle ne le sait pas bien sûr. Elle termine de manger, et passe le reste de son temps à lire. Lire…lire ? Mais, d'où il sort ce livre ? Oo… « Rêves et vies d'un autre temps ». Bah, ça lui fait une occupation. Et moi…j'attend. Pff…_

_°O°_

_15 h 00...la porte qui grince tout à coup. Je vois entrer le vieux directeur accompagné de sa co-directrice liftée, suivi de…les parents de ma protégée je suppose. Un homme de, je dirais, 1m73, lunettes, cheveux bien courts, laissant apparaître les prémices de la vieillesse, . Cependant si j'étais encore en vie, je n'aimerait pas me prendre un pain de sa part, Oo. Sa mère, quant à elle, doit avoir dix centimètres de moins, et…elle à l'air à la mode pour avoir de ces cheveux ! Courts, de couleur châtain aux mèches blondes et rouges. Maman cool je suppose. _

_« Bonjour, Miss Sheridan. » dit « la science », tout sourire. _

_Voici que maman Sheridan se jette dans les bras de sa fille, soulagée de la voir saine et sauve, comme si une tornade était passée par là. Elle la lâche finalement et son père la serre à son tour. _

_« Tu vas bien ? » lui demande-t-il._

_« Très bien. » répond Typhaine, souriante. _

_Les parents de ma protégée s'assis sur chaque bord du lit et Dumbledore se racle la gorge. _

_« Bien…nous avons expliqué toute la situation à vos parents, mademoiselle. Je suis heureux de constater qu'ils connaissent déjà notre monde de part mademoiselle Myre. Nous avons ainsi parlé d'une éventuelle prise en charge de votre scolarité et de cours particuliers, au cas où vous accepteriez de rester ici pour développer vos dons. Mais nous allons vous laissé discuter et je repasserais ce soir avec le professeur McGonagal. Si vous aurez besoin de plus de temps, il n'y aura pas de problème. À ce soir… »_

_Et il s'en va, suivi de la vielle. J'aimerait bien m'en aller aussi, seulement je suis tenu de coller aux basques de ma protégée. Bon, ptet pas lorsqu'elle va aux toilettes ou à la douche, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. _

_« Bien… » dit le papa, d'une voix plutôt grave._

_La mère et la fille ne disent rien. _

_« Il va falloir se décider ! » s'exclame Mr Sheridan. _

_« Et bien, exprime ton avis ! » répond durement sa femme._

_« Tu le connais déjà, je ne veux pas que Typhaine reste ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle. Elle se doit d'avoir une vie normale. »_

_« Ah parce que selon toi, ces gens ne sont pas normaux ! Je te signale qu'ils ont un corps et un visage, comme toi. La seule différence est qu'ils ont un don que tu n'as pas ! Et il se trouve que Typhaine en ai un également ! »_

_« Ma réponse est non ! Que tu le veuille ou non, ma fille étudiera normalement ! » réplique le père en se levant brutalement. _

_« C'est à elle de décider de sa vie ! Pas à toi ! »_

_C'est chaud…les parents se retournent alors vers leur fille, et attendent. Ma protégée prend alors la parole, avec difficulté cependant._

_« Je…je pense que…après tout, peut-être est-ce…une opportunité ? »_

_« Pardon ? » s'étrangle son père._

_« Je…j'aime ce monde et…j'ai envie de devenir quelqu'un. J'aime la littérature, mais je déteste cette routine et cette solitude qui emprisonnent ma vie. Je veux me donner une chance ici ! »_

_« C'est totalement absurde ! » s'insurge le papa._

_« C'est mon choix… » _

_Le père ne dit rien et regarde alternativement sa femme et sa fille. _

_« Merde, William ! Pense un peu à ce que veut ton enfant et pas toi ! »_

_« … »_

_Il serre fort la mâchoire dis donc. Il réfléchit, ça se voit. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas forcément d'accord avec lui-même. Mh…_

_« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-il finalement, se tournant vers sa fille. _

_« Pour le moment, oui. » _

_Silence…le père finit par ouvrir la bouche._

_« Bon…je ne peux pas vraiment te contrer. D'accord, on attend ce vieux directeur et on voit. »_

_« Merci papa… »_

_Mr Sheridan se lève et commence à faire les cent pas, tandis que sa femme entame une discussion avec ma protégée. Cela semble durer une éternité, avant l'arrivée du directeur, toujours collé par sa co-directrice. Sans que je le veuille, de sales images se mettent à tourner dans ma tête, les mettant en valeur dans d'incroyables galipettes artistiques. Brrrr…_

_« Avez-vous eu le temps de discuter ? »_

_« Largement, oui… » répond le père. _

_Dumbledore pencha la tête et observa la petite famille par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. _

_« Parlez-nous de l'enseignement dont suivra notre fille. » dit la mère, regardant le directeur, dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un petit sourire._

_« Eh bien, il est clair, comme je vous l'ai dit, qu'elle ne suivra pas d'études comme les autres, dans une des quatre maisons de Hogwarts. Et, malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, elle n'aura, dans un premier temps, ni baguette, ni chaudron ou de devoirs. En vérité, nous allons d'abord essayé de trouver sa racine magique, c'est à dire quels sont ses dons premiers. Pour ça, elle suivra des cours de méditation, d'amélioration des sens, ainsi que culturels, et nous verrons bien ce que nous donne la suite. »_

_« Et…question argent ? » demande Mr Sheridan._

_« Il n'est pas question d'argent ici. » sourit le vieil homme._

_« Très bien…et…où logera-t-elle alors ? »_

_« Dans une salle à part, protégée par un mot de passe, qu'elle seule connaîtra. Avec salle de bain personnelle bien sûr. »_

_« Bien… »_

_« Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, le professeur Mcgonagal ici présent va vous raccompagner à la gare. »_

_« Non… tout est clair. Nous allons donc y aller. » conclue la mère de ma protégée. _

_Elle s'approche de sa fille et la serre à nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrasse, avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Son père fait de même, même s'il se montre toujours un peu réticent face à son choix. _

_« Tu nous écriras. » dit sa mère, souriante, avant de sortir, accompagnée de son mari, guidés par la liftée au chignon. _

_« Bien…ce soir, normalement, si vous vous sentez apte, vous pourrez vous rendre dans vos appartements. Puis, dans les jours à venir, un professeur particulier arrivera. En attendant, je vous laisserait aux bons soins de miss Myre. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »_

_« Merci monsieur… »_

_Le vieil homme sourit, et s'en va. Quelques heures plus tard, l'infirmière sors de son bureau et lui donne une potion d'aide à l'endormissement. Rapidement, ma protégée s'évade dans les bras de Morphée, alors que la nuit noire règne, tel un voile de mort, transpercé par la brillance de la lune…_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Aaaaah, je suis contenteuuuh, j'ai réussi à le finir quand même ce chap 3 . Et puis, c'est le pied, je suis dispensée de cours jusqu'au 15 Octobre à cause d'une sale opération (là c'est moins le pied...). Donc, j'en profite pour écrire :P Par contre après, j'imagine tous les cours à rattraper (beaucoup moins le pied.) En fait, c'est pas le pied du tout, TT . Mais faut bien que je fasse quelque chose en attendant, pendant deux semaines (ouark, c'est vraiment long quand même XX) !  
Ensuite, concernant l'histoire, j'annonce que je changerais sûrement de point de vue au fil de l'histoire. Comme je le précise dans le chapitre, il n'est théoriquement pas concevable d'espionner le personnage principal en permanence. Donc, ça va varier : Eileen, Typhaine, Sirius, ou moi, en tant que narrateur externe. Voila. N'oubliez pas le ptit bouton clik en bas regard suppliant XD. Bisous !

_**Chapitre 3 : Ami-ami ?**_

_Mardi matin, 3 Septembre. Un tableau s'ouvre devant Typhaine qui découvre, non sans étonnement, une immense pièce dans laquelle se trouve un magnifique bureau où trônent déjà plumes et parchemins. Une mini bibliothèque se trouve tout au fond, et est essentiellement constituée de livres très vieux. À la toute droite se place un grand lit deux places à deux matelas, mhmm. En plein milieu se dresse, collée au mur, une cheminée à l'air très ancien, autour de laquelle sont aménagés un divan rouge et deux fauteuils. Le sol est entièrement recouvert d'une moquette aux couleurs criardes, pleines de vie et de lumière. Près du lit, s'élève ainsi une gigantesque armoire, et c'est là que me protégée se rend compte de quelque chose. Et moi aussi…_

_« Monsieur » dit-elle en se tournant vers le vieux directeur qui l'accompagne, « je n'ai aucune de mes affaires ! »_

_« Vi, c'est ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail auparavant. Ah la vieillesse sans doute… » répond Dumbledore, amusé._

_Je ne te le fais pas dire, papy. _

_« Mais, comment… » commence Typhaine._

_« Rien de bien compliqué, il suffira de faire envoyer le tout par le moyen d'une cheminée avec l'aide de vos parents ; le ministère s'occupera de ça cet après-midi, je les aient déjà mis au courant de votre affaire et nous devons en discuter dans une heure, lors d'une réunion au ministère à laquelle je suis donc convié. Même s'il ne me plaît guère d'y aller, je n'ai pas le choix. »_

_« … » _

_« Bien, ne vous étonnez donc pas si, au cours de la journée, des valises atterrissent soudainement dans la cheminée. Maintenant je vais vous laissez vous poser et si vous le désirer, vous pouvez faire un tour du château. Demain après-midi nous nous reverrons pour planifier vos cours avec le professeur particulier qui sera envoyé par Monsieur le Ministre. »_

_« D'accord. » répond ma protégée docilement._

_« Et j'espère vous voir au dîner de ce soir, j'en profiterai pour vous présenter. N'oubliez pas que le mot de passe de votre chambre est ''choubizi''. Bonne journée. » dit le directeur avant de s'en retourner vers d'autres lieux. _

_Et la porte se referme ainsi sur Typhaine, la laissant se mettre à explorer sa nouvelles chambre, et dans un premier temps, les bouquins…ciel…et si tu regardais par la fenêtre ? Certes, il ne fait franchement pas beau, mais au moins, c'est loin de toutes lettres tracées à l'encre…bon, d'accord, laissons-là dans sa contemplation culturelle. Je vais faire un tour._

_°O°_

_Que ces élèves sont bruyants…je tourne à l'angle d'un couloir et deux personnes me traversent d'affilée. Ouch…est-ce ainsi que l'on traite une défunte envoyé par le bon Dieu ? Ils parlent avec énergie…mais…je connais ces voix ! Je tourne la tête pour mieux les voir. Mais oui, ce sont deux de nos compères adorés. Attendez voir leurs noms…heu…ah oui ! James et Sirius, hé hé. Et si je les suivaient ? Comment ça, c'est mal ? Et Typhaine alors, faut bien la laisser respirer ! _

_Je fais trois quatre bons et me place à leur hauteur, comme si nous étions potes. Ils discutent._

_« T'as rien écouté du cours, Sirius, franchement, c'est pas cool. »_

_« Ce n'est pas si grave, tu vas toujours pouvoir m'expliquer. »_

_« Oui mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire indéfiniment. »_

_Sirius soupire. James s'arrête et lui prend le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus à l'écart des autres._

_« Ou tu tiens la promesse que tu m'a faite, ou avoue-moi en face que tu ne veux pas. »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »_

_« Je ne déconne pas. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en sente obligé vis-à-vis de moi. »_

_Sirius le regarde un moment, hésitant. Et moi, je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions… _

_« Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je le voulais aussi. Ce n'est pas si dramatique que tu le penses, James. »_

_« J'espère bien. »_

_Ils se regardent un instant, droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, attendrissants. Une voix s'élève._

_« Comme cela est mignon de vous voir comme tel, suis-je censée pleurer ? »_

_Nous nous mettons tous à dévisager la nouvelle venue. Nouvelle ? Mais non, c'est la rousse que j'ai vue dans ce bar. Tiens, tiens. _

_« Lily. » dit James, un peu stupidement._

_« Pour toi, ce sera Evans. Merci. »_

_« Evans. » dit le brun, beaucoup plus froidement._

_« Casse-toi. » dit Sirius, qui visiblement n'a pas apprécié l'intervention de la jeune fille._

_Remarque, j'avoue qu'il y avait autre chose de plus sympathique à dire de sa part._

_« Charmant, Black, ta galanterie m'a toujours plue. » répond Lily avec ironie._

_« Tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire ? » demande James, énervé. « Alors fais ce qu'il dit, casse-toi. »_

_Je vois se peindre sur le visage de la jeune Evans une certaine incrédulité en observant ''la binocle'', qui lui-même la regarde, mais avec une agressivité déconcertante. Lily brise le contact visuel, et se détourne, s'en va, sans demander son reste. Là, pour le coup, j'avoue qu'il y avait de quoi la rembarrer…_

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes, James. Cette fille est une peste, pure et simple. À croire qu'elle n'aime que Servilo, tant elle le défend. » _

_Servi-quoi ?_

_« Elle ne t'aime pas et ne mérite franchement pas le…l'amour si j'ose dire, que tu lui portes. »_

_« Sirius, la ferme. » _

_Oo. _

_Mon brun au regard métallique ne dit plus rien, mais regarde son ami avec une certaine tristesse. _

_« Rien n'entrera dans ce crâne de bois, même si je t'en parle jusqu'à l'infini. »_

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. »_

_« Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami… »_

_James le regarde et tourne ensuite la tête._

_« Ouais, c'est bien pour ça que tu me fais franchement chier des fois. » dit-il avec une once d'amusement dans la voix. _

_Sirius sourit gentiment. Je ne m'attendais franchement pas à ce genre de choses lorsque j'ai décidé d'aller me promener. Mais, au final, je me rend maintenant compte qu'il est pas si nul que ça ce Potter. Je pourrais même l'aider dans sa pauvre histoire d'amour. Héhé, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. On me donnera peut-être une couronne de houx ! Gé-nial. _

_°O°_

_Une heure…elle lit depuis une heure. Et depuis une heure, je bâille. J'ai envie de lui tordre son joli cou blanc. Quoique ce qui est positif c'est qu'elle lit un bouquin de magie. De la culture. Elle n'est pas encore sortie de sa chambre ; remarque, c'est pas plus mal, vue que sa tête est inconnue au bataillon, et que sa tenue n'est…disons pas très façon ''sorcier''._

_Mais alors que je commence à m'endormir, totalement affalée sur le dos du divan, un boum sonore se fait entendre dans toute la pièce. Les bagages sont donc arrivés, hé. Typhaine en a sursauté tellement fort que ses lunettes s'en sont retrouvées de travers et que son livre a bien failli lui échapper des mains. Elle replace les verres sur son nez et marque la page de son bouquin pour aller s'occuper de ses affaires. Elle met à peine dix minutes à tout ranger et se remet ensuite à lire. Déconcertant…ma chérie n'a-t-elle point envie de se faire des amis ? Ah quelle belle civilisation d'aujourd'hui. Oo. _

_°O° _

_Ah j'y crois pas…elle sort ! Elle sort ! Le tableau se referme derrière elle, puis, au beau milieu du couloir, elle regarde à gauche, à droite. Ben oui…elle ne sait pas où aller la nouvelle…mais il faut bien qu'elle aille manger. Et se présenter…devant tout le monde. Je vois déjà les yeux ronds de tous ces bambins rivés sur ma protégée. Comme ça  OO. Il est 19 h 00. _

_Mh. Un coup de pouce ? Je me rappelle à peu près des chemins empruntés lorsque j'ai fais ma petite visite. Tiens regarde donc par là. Oui, parfait, aller, en avant ! _

_Ma protégée se dirige directement vers la gauche et je lui fais traverser encore d'autres couloirs avant de finalement descendre deux escaliers. La grande salle se trouve juste devant. Des bruits de conversations se font entendre, accompagnés de tapotis de fourchettes sur les assiettes. Alors que j'allais pénétrer dans cette atmosphère, je n'en doute pas, chaleureuse, je m'aperçois que Typhaine ne bouge plus d'un centimètre. Ah zut alors, avance ! Ouiiiii, courage, on y est presque. Nous y sommes. _

_Plus de bruits. Plus de tapotis. Des billes comme ça  OO dans les orbites. Comme je l'avais pensé. Ma protégée a déjà fait deux pas et je sens qu'elle ne souhaite plus que se sauver à l'autre bout du château. Alors qu'elle commence à se préparer pour courir, une voix accueillante se fait entendre dans toute la salle._

_« Ah mais voici notre charmante hôte ! Approchez, approchez ! » s'écrie le dirlo. _

_Avec un sourire crispé comme jamais, raide, Typhaine avance lentement vers une table qui se dresse en travers des quatre autres, tout au fond. Ben tiens, elle a vachement l'air naturel comme ça, pff. _

_Elle se plante devant la table, et Dumbledore se lève alors et commence son blabla. _

_« Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, cher élèves, nous accueillons ici une nouvelle camarade fraîchement débarquée. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet, mais je tiens à clarifier certains points. Elle ne suivra pas de cours dans aucune maison de cet établissement, compte tenu de son important retard. Je vous demanderais de l'accueillir et de la guider comme il se doit pour cette année seulement. »_

_Ben dis aussi qu'ils en seront vite débarrassés quoi. _

_« Merci, vous pouvez continuez à manger et à bavarder en toute tranquillité. »_

_D'un signe de tête, ''la science'' indique à ma protégée où se trouve Sasha, qui l'appelle déjà de sa table, accompagnée de ses deux copines._

_« Comment tu vas ? Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée ! » dit la jeune brune avec énergie. _

_« J'ai un peu lu… »_

_Un peu. Waw l'euphémisme. Oo_

_« Haha, je comprends. Bon, allez, mangeons. »_

_Typhaine salue rapidement Lily et Sharon, qu'elle a déjà vues dans ce café il y a quelques semaines, et commence à se servir. D'ailleurs je commence à la cerner la rousse…je me façonne un nuage façon coussin et m'installe dessus, observant ce qui se passe autour de moi. _

_Peu à peu, je m'aperçois que plusieurs élèves se sont rapprochés et bombardent ma protégée de questions incessantes et pertinentes. Je vois bien que ça l'embête un peu. Mais je n'interviendrai sûrement pas,. Elle doit apprendre à envoyer balader les gens parfois, enfin. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'entends alors une voix masculine balayer les questions qui s'entremêlent. Sirius est en train de faire un forcing à travers les enquiquineurs pour venir se laisse tomber à côté de Typhaine._

_« Allez secouez vos puces ailleurs tout le monde. » tonne-t-il gentiment. « Vous aurez bien le temps de la questionner un autre jour. Elle n'a même pas le temps d'avaler une bouchée ! Ouste ! » _

_Grognant quelque peu, les élèves commencent à se disperser. Efficace, dis donc. oo _

_Je remarque Sasha qui observe du coin de l'œil, le regard soupçonneux, Sirius se tourner vers ma protégée et lui offrir un grand sourire. Qu'elle lui rend quelque peu. Bien, ça prouve qu'elle est civilisée. _

_« Merci… » dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur son morceau de viande. _

_« Merci de m'être assis à côté de toi ou d'avoir fait fuir ces volatiles agressifs ? » _

_« …er… »_

_« Toi aussi tu en fais parti de ce nuage volatile. Tu ne vois pas que tu la gênes ? » lance mollement Sasha. _

_« Ah mais non. Je cherche à discuter, pas à jouer les journalistes. » proteste le brun._

_« Mouais… » grogne la jeune fille._

_Sirius éclate de rire. _

_« Petite rageuse. » dit-il l'œil brillant. _

_« Lourdaud arrogant. »_

_« Arrogant, certes…mais lourd, certainement pas ! » _

_« Pour le moment. » _

_« Je serai toujours beau et svelte, n'est-ce pas Typhaine ? » demande subitement Sirius à ma protégée._

_Celle-ci, prise de court, sursaute violemment. Je dois avouer que cette situation m'amuse clairement._

_« Je…certes. » (n/da : Typh' tu me permets ? HAHAHAHAHA !)_

_« Tu peux l'envoyer balader tu sais. » dit tranquillement Sasha. _

_« C'est…non, il est…sympa. » dit Typhaine, les doigts crispés sur sa fourchette évitant de regarder l'intéressé. _

_« Tu vois, elle m'aime déjà. » dit le brun en jouant des sourcils vers Sasha. _

_Puis, à mon grand effarement, il passe un bras autour des épaules de ma protégée, qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Je dois reconnaître que ce garçon ne manque ni de répartie, ni de culot. Il n'a pas peur de se prendre une baffe ? Quoique, il doit se douter que Typhaine est trop gentille pour ça…mh. _

_« Hey Padfoot, arrête de draguer ! » crie James un peu plus loin. _

_« Quelle accusation ! Ah, je ne fais que sympathiser ! » s'écrie le beau brun. _

_« Tu sais, quand on veut sympathiser, on évite de paraître trop…accroché, disons, à la personne en question. » dit Sasha en posant un œil sur le bras de Sirius, entourant toujours les épaules de ma protégée. _

_« Oh…peut-être bien. Hem, mon bras te dérange Typh'…aine ? » dit-il sentant le regard de Sasha. _

_« Ben…nan. » répond l'intéressée timidement._

_« Faut le dire, sinon. » _

_« Je te l'aurais déjà dit si ça avait été le cas. » dit ma protégée avec un peu plus d'assurance._

_« En même temps, les gens pourraient penser qu'il se trame quelque chose entre toi et moi. Je ne voudrais pas te faire passer pour une allumeuse à ton premier jour. »_

_Sirius enlève donc sa main. Qu'il est charmant, OO ; presque romantique. _

_« Sage décision. » approuve Sasha._

_Alors que le jeune homme s'apprête à parler, Sasha le devance._

_« Dis-moi Typh', quels livres as-tu lu récemment ? » demande-t-elle._

_« Eh bien…il y a Sula, de Toni Morrison ; H2G2, 2, de Douglas Adam ; Le Portrait de Dorian Grey, d'Oscar Wilde ; Entretien avec un vampire, d'Ann Rice ; ah et les deux premiers tomes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer. »_

_« Stephenie Meyer…j'ai entendu parler d'elle et de ses romans. Une histoire de vampires, non ? »_

_« Oui. J'aime beaucoup le début de cette saga. » dit Typhaine. _

_« Tu peux me parler un peu du héros ? »_

_« Il s'agit d'une jeune fille, Bella, qui part vivre avec son père et quitte donc l'Arizona. Là-bas, dans son nouveau lycée, elle rencontre Edward Cullen, qui est un vampire et qui s'immisce peu à peu dans sa vie. »_

_« Tu aimes les histoires fantastiques, Typhaine ? » demande Sirius en s'incrustant de nouveau. _

_La question est bonne, parce que ça, je n'en avais également pas connaissance…_

_« Oui, assez. » répond ma protégée. _

_Quelle nouvelle ! Il faut finalement croire qu'ils ne voient pas tout sur tout là-haut. C'est vachement réconfortant, je trouve !_

_« Juste à titre d'information : Sirius n'a jamais lu de bouquin de sa vie et je pense définitivement que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »_

_« C'est vrai ? » demande alors Typhaine, surprise._

_« Disons que je ne suis pas un super lecteur…je crains de ne pas avoir assez de patience pour ça. » répond le brun._

_« Pourtant…la lecture est quelque chose de très bénéfique. » explique ma grande mortelle à lunettes._

_« Par exemple ? »_

_« Tu apprends des choses. Tu…les romans font rêver. »_

_« Pas au point d'oublier la réalité j'espère. »_

_« Non, pas du tout. Mais dis-moi, n'as-tu pas déjà rêvé, toi ? D'un bon travail…de…d'une famille ? D'apprendre telle ou telle chose. Et n'as-tu pas espéré l'existence possible d'un autre monde ? »_

_« Peut-être. Mais toi, alors, tu es une très grande rêveuse, une romantique. Je ne lis pas, mais laisse-moi te dire que la communication est aussi très bénéfique. »_

_« À chaque chose sa bénédicité. » dit Typhaine, d'un air que je ne lui connaissais pas._

_Eh bien, de surprise en surprise. Je dois reconnaître que cette jeune fille possède une capacité à la conversation dont je ne me serais pas douté…peut-être mes supérieurs l'ont-ils mal regardée…après tout, ils ne vivent pas avec elle. Cette fille est une perle, j'en suis pratiquement convaincue. Je vois le beau brun sourire sincèrement à ma protégée et se tourner vers son assiette et ses amis. _

_« Tu sais que tu viens de lui garantir ton amitié prochaine ? » demande Sasha, amusée, en se penchant._

_« Qui te dit qu'il me parlera de nouveau ? » demande Typhaine, tout bas._

_« On voit que tu ne connais pas Sirius. » dit Sasha. _

_« Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? »_

_« Simplement parce que c'est un garçon ouvert d'esprit. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à juger les gens comme ça…sauf peut-être les élèves de la maison Slytherin. »_

_« Les vert et argent ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est…compliqué. Une histoire familiale. Si tu finis par devenir une de ses amies un jour, alors peut-être te parlera-t-il de lui…j'aimerai bien le faire mais…ça ne me concerne pas. » _

_« Bien sûr… » approuve ma protégée buvant une gorgée d'eau. _

_Soudainement, tous les plats des tables se volatilisent et laissent place à de succulents desserts de toutes sortes. Gâteaux aux fruits, au chocolat, mélange de divers parfum, pâtisseries du monde et quelques autres merveilles de cuisine. Tout le monde commence à se servir avec une ardeur amusante et j'observe ma protégée finir de manger avec de milliers d'interrogations à son sujet dans la tête._

_°O°_

_Le soir arrive rapidement sans que je le vois et j'ai pris conscience de certains choses. Tout d'abord que je ne vais pas pouvoir suivre Typhaine comme ça tout le temps. Ce n'est pas possible. Autant pour elle que pour moi. Il y a une bulle d'intimité dont je ne peux pas franchir les limites. Alors je rentrerai quand même là-haut de temps en temps, pour dire comment les choses évoluent. Et puis, on peut très bien l'observer d'un nuage aussi. Deuxièmement, il faudra peut-être que je prenne forme humaine pour pouvoir mieux assurer ma mission première. Ce qui rajoute une autre mission à ma liste : s'approcher de Typhaine. Sans qu'elle n'y voit quelque chose de douteux. Ça s'annonce mal. Il va falloir que je trouve une solution, et vite. _

_SLAM !_

_Moi et ma protégée sursautons violemment au son d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Enfin, d'un tableau qui se déplace plus exactement. Son tableau. Celui de ses appartements. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer. Typhaine pose doucement son livre (hinhin…) sur son divan et se met sur les genoux ; elle se penche pour regarder vers l'entrée…encore…un peu…toujours…et finit par s'écraser par terre dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis. Je soupire. C'était évident enfin ! Bon, il est vrai que j'aurais pu la retenir…mais le visage rieur du visiteur maintenant identifiable qui vient de s'approcher, alerté par le bruit, me persuade que j'ai fait le bon choix. Niark. _

_« Typhaine ? » _

_Au son de la voix grave et masculine de Sirius, ma protégée se relève en deux temps, trois mouvements, s'appuie contre la cheminée et tente de prendre un air naturel. Complètement raté. _

_« Sirius ! Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirent dans un sourire, qui se transforme bien vite en éclat de rire retentissant. Typhaine rougit jusqu'à atteindre la couleur d'une pomme, et se mord la lèvre inférieure._

_« Moqueur… »_

_Sirius s'arrête peu à peu, et se rapproche de son interlocutrice, lui demande : _

_« Pas de bobos ? »_

_« Non, ça va, ce n'est…qu'une petite chute. J'ai voulu me pencher pour voir qui arrivait et… »_

_« Merde, c'est de ma faute alors. »_

_« Oh non ! Non, non, non. Je n'aurai pas dû jouer les feignasses mais plutôt me lever… »_

_« Cela étant, c'était plutôt comique de te voir à moitié étalée par terre. » dit Sirius, tout sourire, hésitant entre rire de nouveau ou faire un effort pour se calmer. _

_Cependant, ma protégée est alors prise d'un petit rire nerveux au souvenir de sa boulette. _

_« Bref…dis-moi, comment es-tu entré ? »_

_« Tu sais…moi est mes potes, on connais ce château à peu près part cœur et ça passe plutôt bien entre nous et les tableaux alors, quelque fois, on leur demande un petit service et… »_

_« En gros, ce sont des mouchards. Je dois m'attendre à voir qui d'autre débarquer ? »_

_« Personne, ils ne le donnent pas à d'autres élèves ; ils nous connaissent assez pour nous faire confiance. Même s'ils ne devraient probablement pas. »_

_« Oh… d'accord…et…que fais-tu ici ? » _

_« Envie de te voir. »_

_« … »_

_Un air gêné se peint sur le visage de Typhaine et son regard se balade ailleurs. Sirius se sent sûrement obligé de répondre…_

_« Si tu veux, je peux repartir. »_

_« Non, reste. C'est juste que…ça m'étonne. Tu me connais à peine. »_

_« Et après ? Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être sympathique avec toi. Je pense que tu es une fille assez gentille et si ça ne te dérange pas j'aurai bien voulu que…toi et moi…on apprennent à se connaître. »_

_Ma protégée affiche un air franchement surpris maintenant et Sirius sourit toujours, néanmoins plus discrètement, plus timidement._

_« Excuse-moi si je te dérange. Dis-le moi. » insiste le garçon._

_« Non, je t'assure. » assure Typhaine. _

_C'est là que son regard s'attarde sur le livre ouvert. _

_« Tu lisais en plus. Je vais te laisser, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'instruire par l'amour de tes livres. » dit-il sur un ton, cette fois, plus joyeux. _

_Alors qu'il se tourne et s'en va, ma protégée semble prendre son courage à deux mains._

_« Sirius… »_

_L'intéressé se tourne. _

_« Tu sais…la communication, c'est bien aussi…je trouve. » _

_Le brun semble hésiter puis finit par afficher un sourire et revient lentement vers Typhaine qui l'invite à s'asseoir sur le divan. Il attends un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche :_

_« Alors…première impression sur l'école ? »_

_« Eh bien…c'est assez sympathique, l'ambiance est chaleureuse. Et puis, tu as le chic pour mettre à l'aise… » répond Typhaine, les joues rosies._

_Sirius à un rire. _

_« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas paru trop extravagant. Je ne mords pas, tu sais. »_

_« Non ? » rie ma protégée. _

_« Sauf s'il existe une raison particulière… » ajoute le brun._

_Typhaine ne peut que sourire timidement. Rohlala…de l'action !_

_« Alors…comment ça se fait que tu soies là ? Et pourquoi tu n'iras dans aucune maison ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas trop…j'aurais des cours particuliers apparemment. Il y aurait en moi une sorte d'onde magique ou je ne sais quoi qui se serait développée trop tardivement. Je suppose qu'on va essayer d'en savoir plus…donc je ne peux pas suivre de cours normaux comme toi, vu que je ne sais rien sur les 6 années précédentes. »_

_« Logique…tu vas donc suivre un enseignement spécial. »_

_« Voilà. »_

_« Dommage. » soupire Sirius. « J'aurais bien aimé que tu soies dans ma classe ! »_

_Ma pauvrette rougit encore plus que tout à l'heure. _

_« Et…est-ce que…tu as déjà développé un pouvoir quelconque ? Quelque chose d'anormal s'est-il développé autour de toi ? »_

_« Pas que je sache… » _

_« Je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder. » sourit Sirius._

_« Comment ça se manifeste d'ailleurs ? » demande alors timidement la jeune fille._

_« Oh, de pas mal de façons différentes. Ça peut être la lévitation d'un objet, des changements physiques (mais c'est très rare), peut-être même une certaine influence sur les éléments…et puis les animaux le sentent aussi. Ils peuvent au choix avoir peur de toi et être agressif, ou au contraire être très attiré par ta différence et te coller. Enfin, voilà quoi, il existe une multitude de choses qui peuvent se produire comme ça. »_

_« Ah…toi, il t'est arrivé ce genre de choses ? »_

_« Assez souvent oui. Je me rappelle une fois où…ma mère m'avait engueulé parce que j'avais fait une connerie. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai fait exploser un précieux vase qui coûtait une fortune et qui, comme pour rajouter à mon malheur, était cher au…cœur de ma mère. J'ai été doublement puni, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute. Je ne l'avais pas souhaité mais pour ma mère c'était du pareil au même. » _

_« Arf… » _

_Ma protégée affichait une moue désolée. Néanmoins, je pouvais voir son curieux haussement de sourcils ce qui m'amena à penser qu'elle aussi avait remarqué son hésitation lorsqu'il parlait de sa mère._

_« Mais ça peut être dangereux alors, quand même… »_

_« On apprend à se contrôler tu sais. » dit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin. _

_Ma protége hoche la tête doucement. _

_« Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux… » _

_Typhaine lève les yeux vers Sirius, qui sourit doucement et gentiment. Elle s'humecte les lèvres et remet ses lunettes en place. _

_« Merci, c'est gentil. »_

_« Alors…maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises… »_

_« …oui ? » _

_Tandis que ma protégée commence à montrer des signes d'anxiété, Sirius se met à sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Puis, il lui tend la main, paume vers le ciel._

_« Ami-ami ? »_

_Typhaine regarde sa main, puis les yeux de Sirius, de nouveau sa main, ses yeux. Elle hésite. Puis finalement répond en rosissant :_

_« Ami-ami… »_

_« Tape-là ! » s'écrie le brun._

_Ma protégée tend le bras en tremblant et doucement tape dans la main du brun, qui lui-même lui rend la pareille bien plus énergiquement. _

_« Ouch ! »  
_

* * *

_ Et ça reste une dédicasse à ma grande bretonne !_

_Gros bezous bien baveux ma Lupy ! (my husband ! ptdr)_

_ XD  
_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une longue absence, pour cause de réparation d'ordi, me revoici avec un tout nouveau chap. Je suis grave contente de retrouver cette histoire. Rien de spécial à dire, si ce n'est que je change de point de vue ! Pas définitivement, mais j'y serais obligée dans certains chapitres. Ainsi, celui-ci est du point de vue de Typhaine. Dur, dur...enfin, j'espère que ma vraie Typh ne crachera pas dessus. XD Enjoy !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Mes marques.**_

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour souffler, ma vie avait pris un tournant des plus inattendus. Et ça me plaisait. J'avais rapidement sympathisé avec mon professeur particulier, Mathias.

Dans un premier temps, il me donna des exercices que je ne compris pas, tels que parler par gestes, exprimer mes opinions et mes sentiments sur un fait, une image, ou un évènement. J'avais l'impression d'être chez le psy. Je finis par lui demande des explications.

« Il y a des failles magiques en toi, m'explique-t-il. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas lesquelles. Elles existent mais ne se manifestent pas. Je dois faire surgir ceci, aussi, je dois sensibiliser ton cerveau, tes sens, et tes sentiments. »

Voila qui m'avançait bien. Durant ce temps ou ma généreuse graine magique ne se montrait pas, je m'efforçais de m'introduire dans le monde magique par la culture et l'apprentissage. J'apprenais à faire des potions, je me renseignais sur l'histoire, et les créatures magiques. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je tombe sur une page mentionnant la famille Black et je me souvins à quel point je m'étais rapprochée de Sirius. En très peu de semaines, il avait réussi à m'insérer sans grande peine dans son petit monde. Et sans que je demande quoique ce fût. Malgré tout, un grand vide persistait. Ce n'était pas chez moi. La seule personne qui me rappelait ma vie à Londres et ma famille était Sasha. Elle était la seule attache qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Et ça m'aidait chaque jour à me sentir un peu mieux.

La dernière chose qui me chatouilla certainement le plus était sans aucun doute les murmures et la curiosité des autres élèves sur mon passage. Je me sentais comme une étrangère, la petite nouvelle qui débarque dans une nouvelle école, perdue, sans connaître personne. Vous me direz que c'est le cas de beaucoup de personnes, cependant, prenez en compte le type de lieu, de personnages, et de contexte ici présent. On sent la différence.

Je venais encore de prendre un livre à la bibliothèque et marchait lentement dans le couloir en lisant la dernière couverture, lorsque j'entendis comme un chœur répétant un hymne non loin de là. Levant la tête, je remarquai une salle de classe entrouverte et m'approchai doucement pour regarder discrètement ce qui se passait. Mon premier réflexe fut de rire. Silencieusement, s'entend. Sirius et James se trouvaient sur la table du professeur, apparemment absent, et se dandinaient dans une sorte de déhanché très…appréciable. Puis ils se mirent à exécuter une valse entraînante, Sirius dans le rôle féminin. La scène était comique, d'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas danser. Ils glissaient sur les papiers, les tâchant bien au passage avec leurs chaussures. Je me marrais silencieusement lorsqu'une main me tapota l'épaule.

« Hum, hum… »

Je me retournais d'un coup sec, pour me retrouver devant le visage sévère du professeur Mcgonagal.

« Miss…Sheridan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous écoutez avec tant d'attention devant la porte de ma classe ? »

« Heu…je…heu…c'est…j'ai… » bafouillais-je avant de finir par fermer définitivement la bouche.

« Peut-être Messieurs Potter et Black ont-ils profité de ma courte absence pour divertir le reste de la classe ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. »

« … »

Que dire quand la vérité vous tombe dessus ?

« Très bien. Je me demande le type de tâche que je vais leur donner pour leur 25ème retenue de l'année… »

Sur ce, elle m'écarta gentiment pour entrer, le plus naturellement du monde, dans sa classe. Je me mis à nouveau à regarder discrètement et constatai avec une certaine surprise à quel point cette femme semblée blasée, et les deux autres, amusés. Cela semblait tellement…une habitude. Incroyable. Je savais que Sirius et James –et occasionnellement Remus et Peter- étaient des élèves plutôt perturbateurs, mais je n'avais jamais pu constater à quel point. Pourtant, on ne pouvait rien leur dire, parce qu'ils étaient bons élèves, ils étaient généreux, et même les professeurs ne trouvaient aucun plaisir à les punir. Je m'aperçus que Mcgonagal affichait un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle tentait de faire descendre James et Sirius de son bureau. Celui-ci affichait un immense sourire et continuait de danser avec son pote. Alors je ne pu que sourire également.

°O°

« Tu vois, m'expliquais Sasha, la différence entre ces deux pratiques, c'est la croyance religieuse. Mais le résultat est exactement le même au final. »

« Oui. D'accord, je comprends. Mais qu'elle est exactement la différence religieuse ? »

« La façon qu'ils ont de procéder au rituel, pas les même ingrédients, les mêmes incantations. Pas les même Dieux non plus. Mais tout ça en revient au même. Sauf qu'ils se battent depuis des lustres pour affirmer que chacune de leur pratique est la meilleure. Une guerre de merde qui ne mènera jamais à rien, en gros. »

J'acquiesçai et pris une bouchée de pattes, juste avant que le courrier par hibou n'arrive –chose qui me fascinait- lorsqu'une voix familière me parvint tout contre l'oreille.

« Pourquoi tu te bourres de es histoires inutiles ? Tu n'étudies même pas l'Histoire de la magie, tu n'en as pas besoin ! »

« Mais j'aime me cultiver, répondis-je avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Je ne peux, par ailleurs, faire que ça. »

« Faux, tu peux t'amuser. »

« Comment, avec qui ? Je ne connais rien ici. »

« Déjà, tu peux t'amuser avec moi. Ensuite, si je peux me permettre, Sasha n'est pas une sainte non plus. »

« C'est de ta faute, répondit celle-ci, tu es très influent. »

Sirius fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser que mon amie esquiva.

« Et puis, reprit-il, je peux te montrer beaucoup de choses ici. Tu n'arrêtes pas de travailler depuis que tu as débarqué. Souffle un peu, tu vas finir par tomber. »

« Sirius… »

« Allez ! Allez ! »

« On verra. »

« C'est déjà pas mal, affirma le garçon à côté de moi avec un grand sourire. »

J'esquissai un petit sourire et manquai de m'étrangler avec ma boisson lorsqu'une voix stridente s'éleva aux alentours de la table de Gryffindor.

« Hey, les gars !! Vous-Savez-Qui a encore tué des gens ! »

Sirius se redressa instantanément. Son expression changea radicalement et il ne fut plus que froideur. La colère transperçait nettement dans ses traits et cela me choqua. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Il attrapa le journal que tendait le garçon qui avait parlé et l'étala en plein milieu de la table. James se précipita sur sa gauche et plusieurs autres se précipitèrent autour. Juste à côté, je fus littéralement écrasée contre la table par la masse des élèves qui voulaient à tout prix voir cette foutue feuille de chou. Sasha ne faisait pas plus attention à ma personne. Et moi je ne comprenais rien. Parce que je ne comprenais pas le terme « Vous-Savez-Qui », et encore moins l'importance de ces meurtres cités plus tôt. Les autres élèves se mirent peu à peu à se pencher sur tous les exemplaires qu'ils possédaient dans la salle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Ils étaient également penchés sur le fameux article. Je fronçai les sourcils, me sentant encore plus perdue. Je repoussai certaines personnes et me levai, avec la ferme intention d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

°O°

11 h. Une heure avait passé depuis la grande agitation de la Grande Salle. Je m'étais mise à dessiner. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça, les seules choses que j'arrive à faire de correct nécessitent un modèle. Je froisse une énième feuille de papier et la lance derrière mon dos, attendant qu'elle aille rejoindre le reste. Mais je n'entends pas le bruit qu'aurait dû produire l'objet en touchant le sol, aussi je me retourne, un sourcil levé. J'esquisse un petit sourire en découvrant Sirius en train de jouer avec la boule de papier interceptée.

« Tu es discret… » dis-je.

« Des années d'entraînement. » répondit-il mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

Je souris faiblement et me mets à regarder le crayon à dessin que je fais tourner entre mes mains. Sirius s'assoit à côté de moi et joue lui-même avec le papier que j'ai crayonné un peu plus tôt.

« Je suppose que tu as dû te sentir mal à l'aise ce matin ? »

« Disons que vu la situation dans laquelle je me suis vue écrasée, dans tous les sens du terme, je pense que oui, un poil. »

« Si tu veux bien, je t'explique. En fait, il _faut_ que je t'explique. » dit-il en arrêtant de jouer avec la boule.

« C'est si grave ? »

« Assez. »

« Je t'écoute. » dis-je en posant mon crayon sur ma table de nuit.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Non… »

« Eh bien, tu vois, c'est en fait le grand méchant de notre monde. Et même du tien quand on y pense…c'est un homme…hum, enfin, c'était un homme…lorsqu'il était jeune, le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête. Il s'est mis en tête de devenir immortel et de régner sur le monde. Il déteste les gens qui n'ont pas selon lui, le sang pur… »

« Le sang pur ? »

« Une idée très vieille qui vit à travers des générations de familles nobles au sein de la société sorcière. Tu vois, il y a des enfants de non sorciers –généralement appelés Muggles- qui héritent de dons magiques… »

« Comme moi ? »

« Toi, encore, c'est beaucoup plus particulier…chez eux, on repère directement leurs dons et ils font leurs études ici. Mais beaucoup de famille de sorciers n'apprécient pas, parce qu'ils ne descendent pas d'une lignée digne de ce nom, selon eux. Ainsi donc, leur sang est impur…idée totalement dégueulasse. »

« En effet… »

« Et ce mage noir, Tu-Sais-Qui, fait partie de ces gens-là. Il a tué beaucoup de gens jusque là, et il a amassé plusieurs partisans, appelés les Deatheaters. Et il continue son ascension, petit à petit. »

« Où trouve-t-il ces gens ? »

« Les familles au sang au pur. Elles se vouent toutes à lui. Et leurs membres viennent, pour la plupart de cette école. »

« Cette école ?? »

« Oui…tu as pu constaté que nous étions tous divisés en quatre maisons ? »

« Oui… »

« Slytherin est celle qui habita, et habite encore, beaucoup de Deatheaters et de futurs Deatheaters. Une des principales raisons pour laquelle elle est en conflit avec ma maison, Gryffindor, qui est tout son opposé. »

« Je comprends mieux…j'avais remarqué certaines tensions. »

« Tu vois maintenant pourquoi nous sommes si…impliqués dans ce genre de choses ? Nous sommes en danger, et il y a fort à parier que les choses risquent d'empirer si on ne les arrête pas avant. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça…je…c'est une grosse surprise. »

Je remarquais alors que je m'étais mise à trembler légèrement. La peur s'empara soudainement de moi. J'étais une cible, après tout, non ? Sirius s'aperçut de mon changement de comportement, et il posa une main douce sur mon genou.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es certainement dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. »

« Oh ? »

« Cette école et extrêmement sécurisée, tu peux être sûr que sinon, nous serions tous chez nous. »

Il me sourit d'un sourire réconfortant, que je lui rendis. Je finis par me calmer, et une question se forma dans mon esprit.

« Pourquoi on appelle ce…type Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Parce qu'on…mh…parce que les gens en ont peur. Exactement le genre de choses qu'il souhaite. Le simple fait de prononcer ce nom est terrifiant. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais en public, c'est très mal vu. »

« Et quel est son vrai nom ? »

« Son vrai, je ne suis pas sûr de le connaître…après, le pseudonyme qu'il s'est donné aux yeux et aux tremblements de tous est Voldemort. »

Je méditai une seconde, puis repris la parole.

« Trop terrifiant, en effet. » dis-je avec une ironie à peine cachée.

Le jeune homme à côté de moi ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« J'adore que tu le prennes comme ça. »

« C'est peut-être parce que je ne me rends pas compte aussi bien que les gens d'ici. »

« On s'en fiche, tu n'as pas peur de prononcer un simple nom, et c'est le principal. »

Je luis souris et me remis à jouer avec le crayon. Il m'observa puis fut pris d'une envie subite et défroissa la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Hum...c'est qu'un truc que j'ai raté. »

Je guettai sa réaction, et fut alors un peu surprise. Il semblait inquiet, voir paniqué.

« Où as-tu vu ça ? »

J'observais le magnifique chien noir que j'avais vu dans mes rêves et tenté de reproduire sur papier.

« J'en ai juste rêvé. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien… » dit-il, en se calmant instantanément.

Il froissa de nouveau la feuille, et la balança derrière son épaule sans plus de cérémonie. J'haussai un sourcil mais ne posai pas de questions.

« En tout cas, sache que tu dessines bien. »

« Pourquoi avoir jeté la feuille alors ? »

« Parce que tu l'avais fait avant moi. La dessinatrice doit avant tout le monde être fier de ce qu'elle fait. Alors tu pourras toujours en faire un autre ? » me suggéra-t-il avec un sourire.

« On verra… » répondis-je, les joues roses.

« Je te laisse, je dois aller retrouver mes potes. On se voit à midi ? »

« D'accord… »

Il se leva, puis sembla hésiter un instant. A mon grand étonnement, il finit par se pencher et m'embrasser le front. Je me sentis atrocement rougir. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, il était déjà loin. Oh la la !

°O°

L'après-midi, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. C'était vrai, je lisais trop. J'avais besoin d'air. Il faisait froid. J'avais même pris deux écharpes. Après tout, nous étions fin Septembre. Alors je visitais moi-même les environs naturels. Après être montée le long d'une petite colline, j'aperçus, sur la gauche du chemin de descente, une masse de cheveux roux. Instinctivement, je me dirigeai vers elle. Me rapprochant plus, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Lily Evans. Cette fille était gentille. J'avais très rapidement sympathisé avec elle, auprès de Sasha. Je me rappelais les rumeurs qui couraient sur elle et James. Apparemment, il ne faisait que lui demander de sortir avec elle mais elle semblait refuser. Pourtant, pour autant que je sache, c'était un gentil garçon. Ou alors j'étais encore à côté de la plaque !

« Salut. » dis-je.

Elle sursauta légèrement, ne m'ayant pas remarquée, et se tourna vers moi, puis me sourit.

« Salut Typhaine ! »

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr, je t'en prie ! Je me sentais seule. » rit-elle.

Et chose incroyablement remarque : cette fille débordait d'une joie de vivre inestimable. Chose qui mettait de très bonne humeur.

« Comment tu vas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Bien, et toi ? »

« Aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Rien…enfin…si…ce matin au petit déjeuner, il y a eu cet article qui a énervé tout le monde. »

« Oh ! Oui…tu as dû te sentir perdue, tu ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit, non ? »

« En fait, Sirius est venu me l'expliquer. »

« Ah, bonne chose alors… »

« Il semblait si inquiet… »

« Pas étonnant. »

Je relevai la tête, intriguée.

« Comment ça ? »

Elle parut soudainement gênée. Je me dis alors que c'était peut-être mal venu de ma part de lui poser plus de questions, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire, Lily ? »

« C'est que…ça ne dépend pas de moi… »

« S'il te plait…ce n'est que moi. Je ne suis pas bien dangereuse. »

Elle sourit faiblement, puis se redressa. Elle cueillit plusieurs petites marguerites devant elle, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de sa famille ? »

« Sa….famille ? »

« La famille Black. »

« Non…pas spécialement. »

« Sirius t'as sûrement parler des familles de nobles au sang pur ? »

« Oui… »

« Sa famille est une des plus grandes. »

Cette phrase me fit un choc.

« Ah bon ??? Mais…il m'a dit que, ce genre de gens…il ne semble pas… »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Sirius est issu d'une famille de nobles au sang pur, méprisant les autres, c'est vrai. Sa famille compte beaucoup de membres aux idées…semblables à celles de Tu-Sais-Qui. On en soupçonne même certains d'être des partisans. »

« Des Deatheaters ? »

« Oui…ceux-là ont tous finis à Slytherin. »

« Mais…Sirius ? »

« Il faut que tu saches une chose, Typhaine : Sirius est une exception. Il ne partage pas du tout leurs idées, et a été renié pour ça. Dès le simple moment où il fut envoyé à Gryffindor, les choses sont allées encore plus mal… »

« Plus mal ? » demandais-je avec inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en est, je ne suis pas une proche. Mais je sais que ce côté-là de sa vie n'a jamais été rose. »

« C'est…inattendu. »

« Tu peux tenter de lui en parler si tu veux. Je ne te garantis pas qu'il te répondra mais, tu ne risques rien. Tu ne serais pas la première. »

« Justement, peut-être qu'il veut qu'on lui fiche la paix. »

« Toi ce n'est pas pareil…tu es une proche. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Un ange passa. Je méditais quelques instants, analysant la nouvelle. Je comprenais maintenant mieux sa réaction du matin. Les personnes qui avaient assassiné ces gens étaient peut-être des siens. Ca doit faire mal de penser qu'on est seul, contre sa famille, alors qu'on a la plupart du temps besoin d'elle, que c'est une valeur essentielle. Lily reprit alors la parole, m'interrompant de mes pensées.

« Tu sais…bon, tu en as peut-être rien à faire mais, je tiens juste à le signaler, pour que tu n'aies pas de surprise. Je suis une enfant de muggles, ce qu'ils appellent un être au sang impur. »

« Ca veut dire…qu'il n'y à que toi dans ta famille qui aie des pouvoirs ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, c'est dans les gènes normalement si j'ai bien compris… »

« On ne sait pas. C'est comme ça, ça arrive, c'est tout. »

« Quand on y pense, c'est la même chose pour moi. »

« Pour toi, c'est différent. Spécial, je dirais. A mon avis, il a quelque chose de particulier en toi. »

« Pas trop particulier j'espère… » dis-je, à moitié paniquée.

La rousse à côté de moi rit. Je l'observais mieux. Elle était plus que jolie. Tu m'étonnes que James aie craqué.

« Mais dis-moi Lily…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?? »

La jeune fille se referma d'un coup et rougit comme une écrevisse. Encore un comportement étrange. Ils sont tous fêlés ici, ma parole ? Elle regarda très discrètement au loin, mais reposa immédiatement ses yeux sur le sol. Si je n'avais pas fait attention, je n'aurais rien vu. Alors forcément, je suivis son regard. Il n'y avait rien…si ce n'est…une petite boule volante…quelqu'un sur un balai, devinais-je.

« C'est qui ??? » demandais-je en me tournant immédiatement vers ma copine.

« Personne. » répondit-elle, plus rouge que jamais.

L'effet contrastant avec ses cheveux était saisissant.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi ! »

Mais elle ne fit que regarder ses marguerites mourantes. Je me mis à réfléchir. Une lumière s'alluma alors dans mon cerveau.

« James ne fait pas du…quoudich ? Qui…du je-sais-plus-quoi sur un balai ? »

Comme pour confirmer à sa place, ses joues atteignirent la teinte suprême.

« C'est ça hein !! C'est James là-bas ! Tu es venue l'observer !! »

« Shhh !!! » dit-elle alors, agitant nerveusement les bras, regardant tout autour d'elle. « Tu pourrais divulguer de fausses rumeurs. »

« Vraiment fausses ? » dis-je en souriant.

« Peut-être pas totalement…mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir ! »

« Que tu aimes James Potter ? »

« Même pas. En fait…j'étais curieuse. »

« Curieuse ? »

« Il paraît qu'il agit différemment lorsque je ne suis pas dans les parages. »

« Mais…il ne fait que voler. Et à une distance énorme. »

« Eh bien, c'est déjà un début ! »

« Cette excuse est bidon. »

« Mais non. »

« Mais si. »

« Mais non. »

« Mais si ! »

« Mais non !! »

« Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, c'est bidon ! »

« Ah ! »

« Mais je ne dirais rien. »

Je me mis alors à lui faire des yeux chiot perdu.

« Lily, s'il te plait…avoue-le ! »

« Avouer quoi ? »

« Qu'il te plait ! »

« Tu sais que ces yeux-là vont très mal avec tes lunettes ? »

« Je peux aussi les enlever, je n'en ai pas besoin en permanence… »

Sur ce, je m'exécute.

« Ah bah c'est mieux ! » fit Lily, feignant de s'intéresser.

« Ne change pas le sujet ? »

« Quel sujet ? »

« Bon très bien, je te laisse avec ça. »

Je me tourne alors légèrement et regarde droit devant moi. La petite boule Potter continue de virevolter dans les airs. Avec un léger sourire, j'observe de temps en temps Lily en coin, qui à l'air d'hésiter de plus en plus. Elle va craquer. Elle va craquer, elle va craquer, elle va cra… »

« D'accord. Il me plait. » dit-elle comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche.

« Ouais ! »

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas aussi timide qu'il n'y paraît ? »

« Eh bien, quand je connais bien les gens, je peux à peu près me laisser facilement aller avec eux. Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. »

Elle hausse les épaules et se met de nouveau à regarder James.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ? » demandais-je, tout doucement.

« C'est plus compliqué que tu ne crois. Ca n'a pas toujours été comme ça. »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Mon…crush… » (n/da : un crush en anglais peut se traduire par 'avoir un faible pour quelqu'un'.)

« Ah bon ? » demandais-je poliment.

« Nous n'étions pas en bons termes du tout. En fait…je l'ai toujours repoussé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il était stupide. Et il l'est encore d'ailleurs. Mais moins…il a évolué, moi aussi je suppose. Mais j'ai toujours détesté la façon qu'il avait de me draguer ou ne serait-ce que de traiter certaines personnes. »

« Traiter certaines personnes ? »

« Les Slytherin. Un seul, en fait. Il s'appelle Severus Snape, et c'est la tête de turc de Potter et Black. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. C'est ça qui m'énerve. Tu vois, c'est un élève assez réservé, qui ne dit jamais rien, ne fait jamais un pas de travers. Pour autant que je sache en tout cas. Potter et lui se sont toujours détestés. Bref, cet idiot a toujours cru qu'il m'impressionnait en martyrisant Snape. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on attaque les gens sans défense. Ou tout du moins avant. Snape n'a pas été super poli avec moi lors de notre cinquième année, alors que j'essayais de le défendre…alors je me suis dit qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Le comportement de James. Et ma perception des choses…avec du recul, j'ai fini par me dire que j'avais peut-être eu tord et j'ai reconsidéré certaines choses. Me voila maintenant à moitié éprise de lui. C'est étrange comme les choses changent… »

« Mais c'est positif, non ? »

« Non. »

« … »

« Enfin, je ne sais pas…si je me jette dans ses bras, j'aurai l'impression d'avoir céder à une énorme tentation, d'avoir perdu. »

« Mais perdu quoi ? Tu as plein de choses à y gagner au contraire, je crois… »

« J'en suis pas tellement convaincue. »

« Tu voudrais pas essayer ? »

« …si… »

« C'est déjà bien. Il faut que tu le connaisses mieux ! Accepte de passer un peu de temps avec lui s'il te le demande, je pense que ça serait formidable. »

« Oui…tu as raison. »

Je lui souris gentiment. Pour le peu que je m'y connaissais en amour –et j'avais vraiment l'impression de faire tâche- j'étais contente. Ces deux-là allaient très bien ensemble, selon moi.

« Tu es vraiment géniale. » me dit-elle alors avec un sourire.

« Oww… » fis-je, me mettant moi-même à rougir.

°O°

Il avait suffit d'une journée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé un repaire. De m'être fait une place. J'en connaissais plus sur Sirius, Lily, et James. Et même ce Snape, quel qu'il soit. J'en savais plus sur ce qui se passait dans le monde, à l'instar de tous les gens ne possédant pas de dons particuliers et ne connaissant pas l'existence du monde magique. Je me sentais…importante.

Non, ce n'est pas une crise de narcissisme, c'est juste que je me sens mieux avec moi-même. Je suis étonnée. Aujourd'hui ça, demain quoi ? J'ai hâte.

Je me couche en pensant que j'ai enfin ce que je voulais. Oui je les ai. Je les ai trouvées. J'ai trouvé mes marques.

* * *

_Question ? Demande ? Autre ? Review ? (surtout) :P Allez hop, click ! _


	6. Chapter 5

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Vous savez quoi ? Ceci est mon chapitre le plus long jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai écrit en quelques heures à peine, et j'ai eu le courage de le relire entièrement ! Impensable, Oo . Enfin, en même temps, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est plus sérieux aussi...on monte d'un degré. L'autre sera plus léger. Je dois dire que je savais exactement quoi mettre dans ce chapitre, mis à part quelques petits bouts qui sont venus sur le moment, mais j'avais la flemme de l'écrire, xD . Et puis ça m'a manqué...Alors hop, voila, je m'y suis mis ce matin, j'ai dormi et je m'y suis remis ce soir :) Et je l'ai fini cette nuit xD . Enjoy.

_**Chapitre 5 : Sweet Dreams.**_

Le rat cours. Je tente de l'attraper, je cours aussi, juste derrière lui. Sa queue est plus longue que celle d'un rat normal, pourtant je n'arrive pas à l'attraper. C'est étrange. Je n'aime pas les rats, d'habitude, et je ne cherche pas à les attraper. Je suis pieds nus, sur la pelouse fraîche du territoire d'Hogwarts. Le rat est très agile. Il se faufile entre toutes les hautes herbes et par moments je ne le vois plus. Et puis il réapparaît. Mais je ne peux toujours pas l'attraper. Puis finalement je me rapproche…encore…je tends la main pour l'attraper. Et me fait stopper net comme mon crâne entre en contact avec une branche d'arbre particulièrement dure.

Je me réveille en sursaut et roule au bord du lit, me ramasse par terre. Aïe. Aïe, aïe, aïe !

Je me désempêtre et respire enfin. Ca tourne ! Je vois des minis étoiles, blanches, danser devant mes yeux. Je reste là, béate, quelques instants, avant de me lever et d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. J'ai déjà vidé tout le broc d'eau de ma table de chevet.

Je bois comme un trou, et me regarde dans la glace. Des cernes de panda et des cheveux en tous sens font tout ce que je suis en ce moment. Je suis complètement crevée. Je n'arrête pas de rêver à outrance, et de me réveiller chaque nuit. C'est éprouvant. Ca doit être la 3ème nuit que je rêve de rats. Et je joue toujours au chat. J'aurais préféré rêver de furets. Ou de loups. Ou d'oiseaux. Enfin…

Je retourne dans ma chambre, ouvre la fenêtre pour m'aérer le cerveau et me recouche sans me couvrir. J'ai trop chaud. C'est toujours comme ça. Sauf que c'est la première fois que je me prends une branche d'arbre dans la figure, intéressant…

Plus tard, je me sens repartir dans les bras de Morphée, pour finir tranquillement ma nuit.

J'aime la Grande Salle. Il n'y règne plus cette ambiance de malaise qui s'était répandue suite à l'article de la Gazette sur Voldetâche, ou je ne sais quoi…Tant mieux, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

« Ca va ? » me demande Lily en face de moi.

« Oui, oui… »

« Tu me sembles fatiguée. »

« Oh, ça…je fais pas mal de cauchemars en ce moment, ça va passer. »

« Quel genre ? » me demande-t-elle en empoignant son couteau à beurre.

« Des rats… »

« Brr. » répond-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Mais ceux-là ont le mérite d'être bien moins atroce que ceux de la réalité. Si on exclu la queue anormalement longue. »

« Tiens ? » fait Lily en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, étrange à dire, je sais… »

« C'est plutôt bien les rats. » intervient Sasha en s'enfilant une tartine à la confiture.

« Tu aimes ce genre d'animaux ? » demande Lily, surprise.

« Ca va. J'aime assez les rongeurs, de tout type. Même si j'avoue que j'ai quelques difficultés avec la queue, hem. »

« Oui bon… »

Je tente tant bien que mal de me débrouiller avec la pâte de chocolat à tartiner mais je m'en fous absolument partout. Je tente d'en étaler sur mon pain et lève les yeux sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je croise ceux de Sirius 5 places plus loin. Il me salue d'un clin d'œil et je fais l'erreur de lui renvoyer un coucou de ma main droite, totalement salie de chocolat. Il est pris d'un petit rire suivi d'un sourire ravageur et reporte son attention sur ses amis. Sasha m'observe en coin.

« Typhaine, le chocolat, moyen. »

« Oui, bon… »

« Sauf si c'est un appel pour qu'il vienne te nettoyer lui-même. »

« Oui, bon ! »

« Hé. »

J'attrape la première serviette que j'aperçois et me lance dans une tentative de nettoyage. Bon, ça part plutôt bien.

« Excuse-moi… » me fait une voix à côté.

Je me tourne et tombe face à une tête brune de jeune garçon aux yeux bleu clair.

« Oui ? »

« C'était ma serviette. » répond-il en regardant le papier dégueulassé entre mes mains.

« Ah ! Pardon ! J'ai pas fait attention. Ahhh, je suis désolée ! »

Il rit de bon cœur devant mon ton dramatiquement exagéré.

« C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Frank Longbottom. »

« Typhaine Sheridan. »

« C'est toi la nouvelle venue, non ? »

« Oui, en effet. » je souris.

« Tu te plais ici, alors ? »

« Beaucoup. C'est un peu dépaysant mais je m'habitue ! »

« Tant mieux. » me dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire.

« Fraaaaaaaaank ! » piaille alors Sasha. « Tu dragues ma copine ou quoi ? »

Duh ?

« Oh, moi, tu crois ? » fait l'autre d'un air faussement outragé.

« Tu trompes déjà Alice ? Pas bien ! »

« Alice ? » je fais timidement.

« Alice est ma fiancée. »

Je manque de recracher mon jus d'orange.

« Fiancée ??? »

« Tu dois te dire que c'est tôt, mais on ne me persuadera pas du contraire quand je dis que cette fille est faite pour moi. »

« Contente pour toi. » je lui dis en souriant. « C'est rare de trouver la personne idéale à cet âge-là. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. » s'exclame Sasha en roulant des yeux, mâchant férocement sa tartine.

C'est là qu'un type assis à la table des Ravenclaw derrière, se penche vers mon amie. Il est blond et plutôt pas mal dans son genre.

« Mais ma chérie, tu sais que je t'attends, moi. »

Sasha avale et hausse un sourcil.

« Dégage, Stan. » tranche-t-elle sans même le regarder.

Le type feint de l'embrasser et se détourne.

« Abruti… » murmure la brune en se préparant une autre tartine.

Je souris et repars à la bataille avec mon propre petit déjeuner. Courage !

Ca me saoule. C'est bien la première fois mais un cours avec Mathias est en train de me faire c…mh, ça m'embête un peu.

« Typhaine, ça va ? » me demande-t-il comme il s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas concentrée.

« Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas trop en forme, non… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de moi.

« Je dors très mal en ce moment. »

« Tu fais des cauchemars ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Quel genre ? »

« Je vois heu…des rats. »

Pour se sentir un peu plus abrutie, rien de meilleur.

« Des rats ? »

« En fait je crois que c'est toujours le même…j'essaie à chaque fois de l'attraper, mais il se sauve. »

« Intéressant, peut-être que c'est plus important qu'on le croie. »

« Oh ? »

« Les rêves sont de nombreux facteurs de magie. Peut-être que ton rêve à une signification. »

« Comme quoi je suis une chasseuse de rats frustrée sans le savoir ? »

Mon prof rit de bon cœur. J'ai appris à me lâcher avec Mathias. Ca aurait pu être un bon grand frère.

« Pourquoi pas, hé. Mais on ne sait rien du tout, ça peut être aussi très banal mais en général, des rêves répétés signifient quelque chose…Je te conseille de chercher des informations de ton côté, je verrai du mien, je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup dans ce domaine-ci. En attendant, je veux que tu te reposes, tu n'es vraiment pas en forme, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

Peu après, Mathias a quitté mes appartements et je fonce dans ma chambre, me mets en tenue de nuit, et plonge dans mon lit douillet. Je ne sais pas qui s'occupe des pièces quand je ne suis pas là, mais tout est toujours impeccable. Je ne peux que m'endormir tout doucement, mon esprit se relaxant immédiatement.

Je marche dans les couloirs. Je suis pieds nus encore et je ne porte que ma courte chemise de nuit (un t-shirt XXL piqué à mon père plus exactement…). J'entends comme des bruis de pas. Des bruits de pas plutôt doux, pas brutaux du tout. Je m'avance encore et à l'angle d'un couloir je le vois de nouveau. Non pas le rat mais le chien noir dont j'avais rêvé une semaine auparavant au moins. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il possède une belle fourrure noire d'encre, propre, brillante. Ses pattes produisent un son doux sur le sol, et sa longue queue touffue suit élégamment les mouvements de son corps. Il s'arrête et se tourne, me regarde. Il baisse ses oreilles et se met alors à courir. Poussée par mon instinct, je me mets à courir aussi pour le suivre. Je ne veux pas le laisser s'échapper. Je ne veux pas cesser de le contempler. Je veux pouvoir le toucher et même le serrer dans mes bras.

« Attends ! » je m'entends crier.

Il s'arrête à nouveau et je remarque qu'il est aux portes de l'école. Il me regarde à nouveau, puis les portes s'ouvrent. Il s'engouffre dehors, dans le noir et je me remets à le suivre. Pour me prendre la porte en plein dans le nez, et me réveiller en catastrophe une fois de plus.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaïeuuuuuuuuh ! »

Je déteste ça ! Vraiment, ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Pourquoi dois-je absolument me prendre un coup lorsque je sens que je suis sur le point d'arriver à faire quelque chose ?

Je sursaute comme j'entends des coups à ma porte. Je saute du lit et me précipite. J'ouvre, sans me rappeler dans quelle tenue je suis.

« Intéressant… » commente Sasha devant moi.

« Heu… »

« Tu sais qu'il est 17 ? »

« Ah, heu…nan…entre. »

Je retourne vite fait dans ma chambre pour m'habiller tandis qu'elle patiente dans le petit salon. Je reviens 5 minutes plus tard, et la rejoins dans le canapé.

« Tu dormais ? » me demande-t-elle, étonnée.

« J'étais complètement crevée…Mathias m'a laissé me reposer. »

« Tu lui as parlé de tes rêves ? »

« Oui…Il dit que ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose. Qu'il faut que je cherche un peu. »

« Ah bon. »

« D'ailleurs, j'en ai refait un autre tout à l'heure. »

« Et t'as réussi à attraper ton rat ? »

« C'était pas un rat cette fois…c'était un chien, et dont j'avais déjà rêvé aussi, il y a quelques jours. »

Mon amie hausse les sourcils.

« Et je peux t'assurer que c'est plus agréable. Je n'ai rien compris mais…ce chien était magnifique. »

« Le genre dont tu peux rêver toutes les nuits, comme d'un beau mec. » soupire-t-elle.

« Hum, oui, si tu veux. »

« Bon, j'étais venue te chercher pour aller regarder les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffindor s'entraîner. Il y a James dans l'équipe d'ailleurs, si tu ne savais pas. »

« Si, il m'avait mise au courant. Je ne me rappelle plus trop les règles de ce jeu…Je ne suis pas encore habituée. »

« Je t'explique en route, attrape ton écharpe ma belle ! »

« Et quel est le rôle de James ? »

« Lui, c'est l'attrapeur. »

« Qui doit attraper…le Vif d'Or avant l'autre attrapeur pour faire gagner son équipe, c'est ça ? »

« Tu es une spécialiste maintenant ! »

Je souris et fais plus attention à ce qu'il y a devant moi. J'aperçois alors d'immenses poteaux entourés de gradins sur un stade empli de sable sur le sol.

« Voici le terrain ! Viens, on monte. »

« Tu penses que Lily est là ? »

Sasha s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, me lançant un jeu de sourcils tressautants hautement suggestifs.

« Tu savais qu'elle avait un faible pour James ? » je lui demande.

« Tu parles, ça se voit comme Hagrid dans un lac ! »

« Hein… ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

Elle se remet à marcher et je la suis. Nous montons trois gradins sur les tours en hauteur et trouvons effectivement Lily, assise d'ailleurs à côté de Remus.

« Salut ! »

« Salut. » répondent les deux autres.

Notons que Lily ne quitte pas des yeux les joueurs…ou un, c'est selon, oO.

« Ca va Typhaine ? Tu sembles fatiguée. » me lance Remus.

J'ai l'air d'une mourante ou quoi ?

« Oui, oui, juste quelques cauchemars mais rien d'alarmant. »

« Ah bon, tant mieux. » me sourit-il gentiment.

J'aime vraiment bien ce garçon. Il semble lui-même toujours très fatigué mais pourtant prêt à soulever des montagnes. C'est très étrange. Et il est très aimable, semblant toujours prêt à aider les autres.

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe qu'une boule rouge surgit devant nous, suspendue dans l'air. Le visage de James se fend d'un sourire typiquement enfantin.

« Evans, je te manquais tant que ça ? »

« Haha. Dégage et retourne voler, tu me fais perdre la vue. »

J'ai envie de rire mais par respect, je me retiens. C'est dur, hé.

« Alors tu dois l'avoir perdue depuis longtemps déjà. » intervient Sasha d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Lily lui lance un mémorable coup de coude dans les côtes mais ne dit rien.

« Haaan, c'est quoi ces révélations, Evans ? Tu succombes enfin ? »

Je ne sais pas où elle trouve ça, mais Lily s'empare soudain d'une pomme de pin et la lance à la tête de James, qui l'esquive en beauté.

« Je prends ça pour une première déclaration, mon raisin. »

« Ton quoi ! »

Son quoi ?

« Ou quel que soit le fruit qui te plait. Mais un fruit interdit de préférence, un fruit de tentation et de pêché. » reprend James avec un clin d'œil.

« Casse-toi !! »

« Et attends-moi, à la fin de l'entraînement, on pourrait se…parler, hé. » relance James, l'ignorant totalement.

« James… » intervient Remus. « Ca ira. »

Le joueur regarde son ami une seconde et replace les cheveux qui l'aveuglent d'un magnifique coup de tête digne d'un top model. Sauf qu'il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Lily détourne la tête, les joues rosies. Elle, elle s'en est aperçue, hé. En fait, ce garçon est séduisant et attirant lorsqu'il n'essaie pas de l'être. Ou même lorsqu'il fait des conneries. Bref, lorsqu'il agit normalement et ne cherche pas à plaire à quiconque et surtout à Lily. Ca doit être pour ça qu'elle s'abstient de l'observer directement. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'agira pas normalement en sa présence. Dommage.

James retourne alors vers ses coéquipiers et Lily semble se décrisper un peu. Elle se tourne vers moi et je lui fais un sourire du genre ''Positif !'' et là elle me répond avec un autre sourire timide et hoche la tête, les joues toujours joliment colorées.

« N'empêche… » commence Remus. «…il faudrait vous aider un peu, l'un et l'autre, sinon, le courant ne passera jamais. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il passe ! » se défend la rousse.

« Lily, James reste le seul abruti qui ne se rend pas totalement compte que tu as fini par l'apprécier et même à vouloir mieux le connaître. Alors hein ! »

« C'est si flagrant ? »

« Pour moi, oui. »

« Et moi. » rajoute Sasha.

« Et…moi aussi. » je rajoute.

« Eh bien pas moi !! » lance une voix sonore derrière notre dos.

Nous sursautons tous, et Sirius se glisse alors entre Lily et moi.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas sortir avec Jamesie ? Tu vas me l'enlever ? Me le prendre ? » lance-t-il, avec des yeux de chat botté.

« Fous-moi la paix, Black. »

« Tu ne démens pas, ha !! Je vais tout raconter à James ! »

« NAN ! »

Nouveau sursaut général. Lily se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Quel situation pourrie ! D'accord, je suis en effet, dirons-nous, intéressée ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour me foutre la pression, et encore moins pour aller crier à Potter que le trophée qu'il attend depuis toujours vient d'être livré, je ne suis pas une coupe ou un ruban de premier prix ! »

Silence général. Puis Remus reprend la parole.

« Comment ça ? »

« Si je lui avoue qu'il…me plait, la seule impression qu'il aura, c'est d'avoir gagné la partie d'un jeu débile de séduction ; le genre de choses typiquement mec. »

« Hum, ça prouve que tu ne connais pas James, ma chérie. » dit Sirius.

« C'est de ma faute peut-être ! »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir…en partie, oui ! »

Lily fronce les sourcils.

« Je préfère dire que les deux parties sont responsables. » dit Remus. « Avoue que James s'y prend comme un pied, de son côté. »

« Heu ouais, moyen… »

Remus roule des yeux.

« Et il serait temps de ranger les bouderies et les gamineries d'enfant. Je ne suis pas sûr que James soit encore prêt à ça. Il pourrait, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment mieux que l'apparence qu'il donne de lui, tu sais Lily… »

« Qu'il me le prouve…Je n'attends que ça. Mais devant moi, il se comporte d'une façon si…fausse. »

« Ah, c'est un timide avec les filles mon Jamesie. » commente Sirius.

« Maladroit serait le mot. » rectifie Remus.

Sirius ne relève pas, et tourne la tête vers moi, puis me sourit. C'est là que Lily l'empoigne par le col de sa chemise et l'oblige à se retourner.

« Si tu vas baver derrière mon dos, je t'assure que tu ne marcheras plus jamais droit. » menace-t-elle.

« Meuh oui, Evans, ton amour flamboyant et intolérable sera gardé bien au chaud sous ma langue. » répond Sirius, la bouche en cœur.

« Bon. Y a intérêt. » répond la jeune fille en le lâchant.

Sirius rit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Je crois que je commence à voir ce que James trouve de bien en toi. »

Lily rougit et ne répond pas.

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un chemin que je connaisse mieux que celui de la bibliothèque. Même si en fait, ça doit bien faire une semaine que je n'y suis pas allée. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je crois que j'ai suivi exactement ce que m'a dit Sirius l'autre jour, lorsqu'il m'a fait remarquer que j'en faisais trop avec l'étude. Je dois être inconsciemment très attachée…

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de consulter les profondeurs du cerveau humain. Voyons…il y a toute une rangée concernant les rêves. Allez, j'en prends un au hasard.

Je vais m'asseoir à la table, où il n'y a que 3 élèves, et commence à regarder le sommaire. Bon, allons voir quelques significations.

« _Le rat._

_Le rat est le symbole de la sournoiserie et de la tromperie en premier lieu. C'est un être totalement dépendant des autres. Il est intelligent mais se laisse facilement monter la tête, et se place toujours du côté du plus fort. Il a longtemps été considéré comme négatif pour la destruction des récoltes dont il a été le maître autrefois mais il fut aussi à l'origine de plusieurs maladies mortelles. Dans le Zodiaque Chinois, il profita de la naïveté du chat pour le tromper et profita du bœuf pour être le premier à arriver à la fête donnée par Dieu et faire ainsi partie des 12 animaux du Zodiaque, se plaçant au premier rang. _

_Il peut être généreux et doux, mais sa stupidité liée à cet accès de bonté en fait ensuite un être faux et chargé de rancœur. Dans les rêves, il est signe de destruction ou de négativité. Il est conseillé de s'en méfier. »_

…

Essayons le chien…

« _Le chien. _

_Symbole de fidélité pure, c'est un être qui ne renonce à rien pour protéger ceux qu'il aime vraiment. D'une nature généreuse et pleine de vie, c'est quelqu'un qui préfère vivre au jour le jour, sans trop se soucier de l'avenir, mais qui garde les fantômes du passé bien près de lui. Il est espiègle et aime bien taquiner ses proches. Il n'aime pas se prendre la tête et préfère agir avant de réfléchir, ce qui lui fait souvent défaut. Selon son caractère, il est plus ou moins obéissant mais assez dépendant, contrairement à ce que disent plusieurs généralités. Son amour de la vie peut parfois l'aveugler et le conduire à faire plusieurs erreurs, c'est pourquoi il a besoin de personnes qui puissent le ramener parfois à la réalité et l'assister. Il aime la compagnie et peut redonner le sourire aux gens. Dans les rêves, il signifie une confiance que l'on accorde à quelqu'un, ou à un attachement particulier. »_

Déjà mieux…mais bizarrement, je me sens confuse…J'ai déjà rêvé de cet animal et en lisant cette description, je me rends compte que je suis en train de faire un lien direct avec Sirius. C'est vrai que c'est quelqu'un de plutôt extraverti…et qui, apparemment, n'a pas eu la vie facile. Je lui fais confiance, oui…je suis attachée à lui, oui. Et tout ça en un court laps de temps. C'est quelqu'un qui attire les gens naturellement, physiquement d'abord. Il dégage un charme qui donne envie de l'apprécier. Et puis quand il parle, il nous donne envie de lui faire la conversation, de s'en faire un ami.

Je sens soudainement deux mains m'attraper les cheveux et me les enrouler, puis je sens comme un bâton se glisser dedans et me les maintenir parfaitement. Les deux mains me lâchent et Sirius se penche devant moi.

« Ca te va bien, je suis un pro. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Sirius… » je dis en souriant timidement.

Rien que son prénom à prononcer est une source de bien-être. Et puis, là, je manque de respirer. Sirius…La lumière m'éclate de plein fouet au visage. Sirius est la constellation du chien noir dans l'astronomie. Ca doit être une coïncidence mais…se pourrait-il que le chien dont je rêve soit une représentation de ce garçon ?

« Mais c'est ma baguette que tu as dans les cheveux, il faudra me la rendre avant que je ne m'en aille, il est déjà assez dangereux que je m'en sépare… »

« Hein…ah, heu…oui…Ben, reprends-là, voyons ! On ne sait jamais ! »

« Non, tu es bien trop mignonne avec, ça me démangeait, ne l'enlève pas tout de suite. »

Sur ce, il me lance un de ses énièmes clins d'œil ravageurs et je ne peux que rougir, comme d'habitude.

« Merci… »

« Alors, sur quoi tu bossais encore ? »

Il m'attrape le livre des mains sans plus de cérémonie et se met à examiner la page qui n'a pas changée depuis tout à l'heure, autrement dit, celle du chien…

« C'est intéressant, un rapport avec ton dessin de l'autre jour ? » me demande-t-il calmement.

« On peut dire ça. J'ai encore rêvé de ce chien noir hier soir. »

« Sasha m'a dit que tu ne rêvais pas que d'un chien… »

Il relève alors la tête et m'interroge du regard.

« En effet… »

« Elle m'a dit que je te trouverais ici…Un rat, ce n'est pas banal, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je…Pour l'instant, j'essayais de m'informer sur ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. »

« Et ça t'aide ? »

« Peut-être… »

« Comment ça ? » me demande-t-il en me regardant profondément.

« C'est gênant… »

« Essaie… »

Il crois les bras sur la table et me sourit gentiment, ses cheveux lui caressant la joue. Je décide de me lancer.

« Voila, quand j'ai rêvé de ce chien la nuit derrière…c'est étrange parce que, quand j'ai lu cette page sur le chien et ses significations…ça m'a fait penser à toi, d'une certaine manière. Dans mon rêve, j'essayais de rattraper ce chien. Je voulais tenter de le toucher, de le caresser, parce qu'il donnait confiance et attirance. Et au fond, je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas différent de ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de toi. De la confiance, et une envie naturelle d'attachement. C'est peut-être tôt, on ne se connaît pas si bien, mais tu dégages un sentiment de sécurité, et ce je pense avec toutes les personnes qui t'entourent. »

J'attrape de nouveau le livre des mains de Sirius, qui ne bronche pas. Je n'ose pas le regarder encore en face. Je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à croire que je lui offre toutes mes pensées comme ça.

« _Dans les rêves, il signifie une confiance que l'on accorde à quelqu'un, ou à un attachement particulier. _Je crois en effet que sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'attache à toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je crois que je vais fondre de gêne, après t'avoir dit tout ça. »

Je referme le livre et plonge mon regard sur mes mains, à la limite de l'évanouissement tant je me sens rougir.

« Si je comprends bien, quelque part…tu as rêvé de moi ? » dit Sirius d'un ton posé.

J'hoche la tête, encore plus gênée.

« Je suis flatté. » rit-il. « Et ce que tu m'as dit…ça me touche beaucoup. »

Je relève alors inconsciemment la tête. Il me regarde avec un doux sourire, la tête appuyée sur une main. Je me rends alors compte qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux à la table. Il se lève alors et me contourne, reprends possession de sa baguette, laissant mes cheveux s'étaler sur mes épaules. Il semble hésiter et puis finalement attrape délicatement une mèche entre ses doigts.

« Et sache…que je m'attache aussi beaucoup à toi. »

Sur ce, il s'en va rapidement, et me laisse tout entière à ma gêne. Ohh, je défaille !

°O° Point de vue de Sirius Black, exceptionnellement. °O°

Je bats pour la énième le roi de Peter, et l'explose en beauté.

« Ah ! Wormtail, les échecs ne sont définitivement pas ton truc. »

Il regarde le jeu, déconcerté et découragé.

« Mais tu t'es amélioré en sortilèges depuis le début de l'année ! » je fais en me levant et en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. « Tu as travaillé cet été ? »

« Un peu oui ! » m'avoue-t-il.

« Ah mon Dieu ! Moony t'as contaminé, ça y est ! Il n'y a plus d'espoir ! »

« Mais tu seras content de voir que Moony t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. » intervient alors la voix de l'intéressé en entrant de le dortoir.

James lâche son balai et ses soins, et vient nous rejoindre.

« Alors ? » dit-il.

« Alors je crois que ça ne s'annonce pas bien. »

Remus me tend une feuille sur laquelle il a recopié quelques notes que je parcours rapidement.

« Alors, c'est bien ça. »

Je laisse tomber la feuille sur mon lit et James et Peter se penchent dessus.

« Typhaine a la capacité de deviner des choses à travers ses rêves…j'avais déjà un doute la première fois qu'elle avait dessiné Padfoot après un rêve… Actuellement, son cerveau l'informe de nos formes d'animagi. »

« Tu crois qu'elle en a conscience ? » me demande Remus.

« Je ne crois pas…mais si elle en a parlé à Môsieur son professeur, il lui rapportera bientôt la réponse qu'elle cherche. Et si elle finit par rêver d'un loup-garou qui court tous les soirs de pleine lune avec ses compagnons autour du château, elle pourrait en parler par inquiétude… »

« Alors, il faut lui dire ! » déclare James.

« C'est trop risqué. » s'interpose Remus.

« Franchement, Moony, on a pas le choix. Sois on lui confiance, et je ne doute pas de sa loyauté, sois on risque tout ce qu'on a construit en 6 ans. Plus d'école, plus de baguette, plus rien. »

Remus baisse la tête et soupire.

« Qui est pour ? »

James et Peter lèvent la main, et Remus acquiesce.

« D'accord. » dit-il. « Vous avez raison. »

« Et qui va lui dire ? » demande Peter.

Mes trois copains se tournent simultanément vers moi.

« Je vais le faire. » je dis. « Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra. »

« Et si elle ne comprend pas ? » insiste Remus.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Remus a toujours peur d'être rejeté des autres. Je suis sûr qu'il est convaincu de la bonne foi de Typhaine, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Et c'est compréhensible…

°O° Reprise du point de vue de Typhaine. °O°

Il fait froid aujourd'hui. C'est dimanche. Cette nuit, je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai enfin eu une bonne nuit, sans interruption. Je suis en train d'écrire une lettre à mes parents, dans mes appartements. Ils ont besoin d'être rassurés. Puis, j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte. Avec toute la flemmardise que je possède, je me lève quand même et vais ouvrir.

« Bonjour ! » me sourit Sirius.

« Hello. » je souris à mon tour, plus timidement (Je n'ai pas oublié ma super confession du jour précédent…).

Il porte un manteau d'hiver et une grosse écharpe à l'effigie de sa maison.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, on peut aller dans le parc ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

« Je t'attends. »

Je file rapidement enfiler un bon pull, un manteau et deux écharpes, puis je rejoins le garçon, et referme le tableau qui me sert de porte, le cœur battant.

Dehors, le vent souffle comme pas possible. J'ai resserré fort mes bras autour de moi et nous marchons depuis 5 minutes, et je finis par m'impatienter.

« Tu voulais… »

« Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais en train de réfléchir à la manière de te dire ce que j'ai en tête. »

« C'est grave ? »

« Non…enfin, tout dépendra de ta réaction. »

« Oh… »

Il s'arrête brutalement, et se place en face de moi. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui cachent à moitié le visage, poussés par le vent.

« La première fois que tu m'as parlé de ce chien noir, dans tes rêves, j'ai eu un doute. Quand tu m'en as reparlé, j'ai trouvé ça trop étrange, mais je n'ai rien dit. Et le rat en plus, là, je crois rarement aux coïncidences. »

« De quoi tu… »

« Il y a des gens… » m'interrompe-t-il. « Des gens qui ont la faculté de deviner des choses dans les rêves. Pas des choses qui se sont produites ou vont se produire, mais des choses qui sont comme tel dans le présent. Dès que tu es arrivée ici, on savait que tôt ou tard, tu dévoilerais des capacités. Je crois que celle-ci en est une. »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça pour tous les rêves. Il y en a qui peuvent être tout à faits normaux, ou pas d'ailleurs, et qui ne veulent absolument rien dire. Mais d'autres si…en fait, tu ne peux pas le savoir. Il y aura toujours le doute dans chaque rêve. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Deviner les choses…dans les rêves ? Où a-t-il été chercher ça ?

« Tu sais quoi à propos des loups-garous ? » me demande-t-il subitement.

« Heu…ce qu'il faut savoir…la pleine lune, la transformation, la morsure…pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? »

« Pendant nos deux premières années de cours, Remus était souvent malade. Chaque mois, il rentrait chez lui, pour des motifs aussi nuls que mystérieux. On ne savait pas encore grand-chose là-dessus, mais on a fini par découvrir le truc. »

« Est-ce que…tu es en train de me dire que Remus est… »

« Un loup-garou. »

J'enregistre lentement l'information dans mon cerveau. Et je dois dire…que je ne ressens rien de particulier. Un peu d'étonnement mais, bizarrement, je ne ressens pas grand-chose de plus. Sirius attend un peu et comme je ne m'enfuis pas à l'autre bout du parc, comme il semble le supposer, il reprend.

« Remus avait peur de nous perdre. Il a toujours eu du mal au contact des gens, à cause de sa différence. Il était très jeune quand ça lui est arrivé. Il pensait qu'on allait le laisser tomber. Mais nous n'avons rien fait de tel. Au contraire, nous avons l'aider. Et nous avons trouvé une solution assez spéciale. »

Je ne dis toujours rien. Je ne vois pas quoi dire. Je crois que je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir. Je préfère le laisser continuer.

« Nous voulions rendre sa situation moins insupportable. Alors pendant trois ans, nous avons travaillé pour nous donner la capacité de nous transformer en animaux. »

« Animagi…J'ai lu ça quelque part. » je dis d'une voix blanche.

« Oui…Au début de notre 5ème année, nous avons réussi. Et c'était assez étonnant du fait qu'il faut au moins plus de 5 ans pour y parvenir, en tant normal. Nous nous sommes donnés des surnoms pour nos formes. James est Prongs ; Peter est Wormtail : Remus est Moony ; Moi, je suis Padfoot. Depuis, chaque mois, nous sortons Remus de sa cachette et nous parcourons le parc et la forêt interdite toute la nuit. Le loup qu'il devient apprécie beaucoup la compagnie animale. Comme ça, il s'inflige moins de blessures physiques, qu'à l'accoutumée, lorsqu'il était tout seul. La solitude dans sa cabane le rendait fou, alors il se mordait et se griffait lui-même. Nous avons soulagé au moins ça. »

Ma gorge est toujours bloquée. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

« James prend la forme d'un cerf. Le rat que tu as vu dans tes rêves…C'était Peter. Et le chien noir, c'était moi. »

Le chien noir…ce magnifique chien noir aux pattes si douces…Au fond, je le savais, sans le réaliser précisément. Cette pensée me fait un peu sourire.

« Quelque part, je m'en doutais…C'était vraiment un très beau chien. »

Sirius à un petit sourire et pour la première fois, je crois le voir gêné.

« Je te dis tout ça parce que…tu aurais fini par rêver de Remus…sous son autre forme et ça aurait pu nous mettre en danger. Dumbledore a accepté Remus, mais il ne sait rien pour moi, James, et Peter. S'il te plait, je te demande de garder le secret. Je suis sincèrement désolé de devoir t'impliquer, mais j'ai confiance en toi, je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre. Lorsque tu reverras ton prof demain…je suis sûr qu'il te dira la même chose que nous avons trouvée. Et j'aimerais que tu lui fasses oublié ce rat et ce chien. »

Je le regarde bien en face, sans réfléchir. Il n'y a rien à réfléchir d'ailleurs. C'est tout vu.

« Je lui dirais la vérité…je lui dirais que ce n'étaient que des rêves. Au fond, ce n'est que ça. Ils cachent juste mon nouveau secret. »

Je lui souris alors et sans prévenir, le jeune garçon en face de moi se jette sur moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je me sens rougir comme pas possible, et ne sais que faire de mes propres bras.

« Je suis…tellement heureux…que tu aies été si maladroite ce jour-là pour tomber dans mon monde. Je suis heureux pour ce que tu m'as dit à la bibliothèque. Je suis heureux que tu veuilles bien nous accepter. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Typhaine. »

Timidement, je referme mes bras sur ceux de Sirius qui m'encerclent la taille. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit et mes écharpes me semblent bien inutiles.

« Mais je pose une condition. »

Sirius me lâche lentement et fronce les sourcils.

« Je veux réussir à serrer Padfoot dans mes bras ! Et tenir Peter dans ma main ! Voir la taille des bois de James ! Mais je m'abstiendrais avec Remus, hem. »

Il se met à éclater de rire.

« Tu es incroyable, rien ne te démonte. »

Comme il a fait avec Lily deux jours plus tôt, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

« Mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour voir Padfoot et ses amis. Dès que l'occasion se présentera, je te promets qu'ils se feront une joie de se montrer à toi. »

« Je serais patiente. Promis ! »

« Mais toi, promets-moi de me refaire un joli dessin. »

« D'accord. Et même pour les autres ! »

Il sourit et nous nous mettons à marcher vers le château. Je suppose qu'après une telle conversation, je devrais être effrayée, ou bien choquée. Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de la réalité, ou si je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire, mais je pense que ça ira. Et puis…

« Mais alors…ça veut dire que j'ai une réelle capacité ! Une sorte de…pouvoir ? »

« Oui. Et je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas la dernière, si tu veux mon avis. »

« C'est…wow. » je dis, un peu soufflée.

Je crois que je commence lentement à réaliser. Je suis vraiment…spéciale ?? Je peux vraiment faire partie de ce monde ? Je peux être amie avec des personnes incroyables ? Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit et je ne sais absolument pas ce qui me prend mais je m'accroche alors au bras de Sirius pour ne pas le lâcher de tout le trajet. Lui aussi, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Même s'il m'a une fois donné l'impression de cacher une certaine douleur au fond de lui. Si un jour, il veut bien me parler de lui, je suis prête à l'écouter. Je suis prête à l'aider.

_°O° Point de vue d'Eileen, Ange attitré de l'être humain du nom de Typhaine Sheridan. °O°_

_Oulala, mais c'est qu'elle s'en sort bien ma pauvrette ! J'ai fait une bonne action en soufflant l'idée de la baguette dans les cheveux, vous trouvez pas ? Faut bien aider ! Faut faire son boulot ! Et je savais que la petite rousse ne résisterait pas au coup de tête sexy de son sexy d'attrapeur sur son balai…sexy ?_

_Enfin, bref, je suis très contente de la tournure des choses. J'ai été agréablement surprise des révélations de Sirius, il fait confiance à ma protégée et là je n'y suis pour rien ! Maintenant, elle a de vrais amis, et un secret en commun avec eux, et tout ça en pas longtemps ! C'est elle qui attire confiance et qui donne envie de lui parler, je crois plutôt. Et elle vient de se découvrir une véritable capacité hors du commun, et d'autres arriveront, j'en suis sûre. Et c'est clair et net maintenant : sa véritable vie commence entre ces murs, ses véritables capacités doivent maintenant se révéler, et bien d'autres choses extraordinaires l'attendent. Moi, Eileen, ange de haut niveau responsable d'elle à temps indéterminé, ai pour mission de l'aider et de veilleur secrètement sur elle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. _

_Oh tiens, d'ailleurs, elle a envoyé valser sa couverture ! Allons jouer les mères poules !_

Dimanche 22 Septembre 1977.

* * *

$ Fait des noeils de chiot $

Review :P


End file.
